Pour Toujours, mon Ange
by Patpat
Summary: Eiri est un petit voyou dans son lycée... Tout se met a changer dans sa vie lorsqu'il rencontre le mysterieux Shuichi, nouvel eleve vers qui il semble irresistiblement attiré. UA et Lemons. Darkfic.
1. Le chant d’un ange

**Titre : **Pour toujours, mon Ange.

**Auteur :** Patpat

**Beêta-lectrice :** Shizuka Kurai

**Source : **Gravitation

**Genre : **Shonen-aï, Yaoi, Lemon

**Rating :** M (vous allez bientôt savoir pourquoi )

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont partie intégrante de l'œuvre de la grande et vénérée (j'abuse un peu mais c'est tout de même un génie ) Maki Murakami.

**Special Thanks to : **Shizuka Kurai qui a accepté de relire et de corriger mes lemons! A Fllay Alster qui m'a encouragée depuis le début… Et à une amie Guadeloupéenne qui se reconnaîtra forcement pour son soutien à toutes épreuves et pour ses compliments très gentils !

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le début d'une fic que j'ai écrit en un temps record : 8 jours ! Moi qui fous toujours trois plombes avant d'update mes histoires bah là elle est finie donc pas d'inquiétudes, vous aurez la fin à coup sûr. Je pense que cette histoire va vous plaire même si à mon goût elle est bien moins développée que mes autres fics. J'ai réduit la narration au strict minimum (vous verrez que mon strict minimum et quand même un minimum élaboré !) et l'action se passe sur quelques semaines à peine ainsi donc vous êtes fixés ! Il n'y aura que six chapitres ! Pas un de plus ni un de moins. De plus, vous y trouverez mes tout premiers lemons alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent… Petite précision : c'est un UA, alors ne vous étonnez pas des quelques différences que vous pourrez trouver là-dedans. Pour infos le chapitre 1 de ma fic « Des surprises à la pelle », suite direct de « Ze veux un bébé » est d'hors et déjà écrit, il est prêt à être envoyé à ma bêta-lectrice hystérique ! (Merci Mag-San ). Donc il devrait bientôt être en ligne… Le chapitre 5 de « Should I believe in Destiny ? » est en voix de développement alors soyez patients, il devrait être posté vers 1 ou 2 semaines.

**Dialogues en gras **_Pensées en italique._

_**Chapitre 1 : Le chant d'un ange.**_

Au lycée Tohoko, il y avait quatre différentes sortes d'élèves : les sportifs et leurs pompom-girls, les intellos et leurs club d'échecs, les musiciens et leurs instruments et enfin les petites frappes toujours en train de dealer ou de se battre. Uesugi Eiri, élève de Terminale, âgé de 19 ans, faisait parti du 4eme groupe. Il était même le chef de l'un des gangs les plus redoutés du lycée, et même du quartier : les Saïans (1). Et si à son âge il était encore lycéen, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait redoublé sa Seconde et que là, il redoublerait sa Terminale. Il était grand, beau, blond et dangereux, alors forcément toutes les filles du bahut n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui… Demain, ce serait le jour de la rentrée et il reprendrait sa place, mais cette fois, son petit frère Tatsuha deviendrait son bras droit. En effet, ce dernier allait faire son entrée au lycée en classe de Seconde.

**Eiri, sort les poubelles s'il te plait…** demanda Uesugi Aïko, d'une voix douce. (2)

**M'man, pourquoi tu demandes pas à Tatsuha ou à Mika ?**

**Tatsuha prépare ses affaires pour demain et Mika est sortie avec son ami**, répondit sa mère.

_Son ami hein ?... Ce connard de Seguchi se l'envoie uniquement parce que c'est ma sœur et qu'il sait que ça me fait rager ! Mais tu paies rien pour attendre, fils de pute ! Demain, la guerre reprend !_ gronda intérieurement Eiri en pensant à son pire ennemi, son rival au lycée, le chef des Graspers, le clan adverse, Seguchi Tohma. Le blond descendait les quelques marches du porche devant sa maison pour jeter les 3 sacs poubelles dans la benne un peu plus haut dans la rue. Une fois sa besogne accomplie, il décida de faire un petit tour histoire de se changer les idées. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes à arpenter les rues de son quartier, ruminant sa vengeance contre Seguchi, son attention fut attirée par une très jolie mélodie jouée à la guitare. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, la plus belle voix qui lui ait été donné d'entendre fit bondir son cœur. La curiosité le poussa à traverser la rue pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus la haie. Elle n'était pas bien haute et du haut de son mètre 85, il suffit à Eiri de dresser la tête pour apercevoir l'origine de la chanson. Etendu sur un banc, un jeune garçon chantait, les yeux fermés. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, ne fautait pas ; elle était douce, chaude et haute et surtout, elle le touchait au plus profond de son âme. Il était accompagné à la guitare par une fille, assise en tailleur sur la pelouse. Elle était très jolie, avec des grands yeux azurs et de longs cheveux auburn attachés en deux nattes à l'indienne mais ce n'était rien comparé à la beauté du garçon qui lui ressemblait assez pour que Eiri en déduise qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Les traits de son visage exprimaient une telle pureté et une innocence… Sa chevelure rose lui donnait un aspect androgyne et de longues mèches rebelles tombaient sur ses yeux toujours clos. Plus il l'observait, plus Eiri savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette voix magique, ni ce visage angélique… Il était sous le charme de ce garçon, complètement hypnotisé par lui. Peu à peu, des sentiments inconnus le submergeaient, pourtant il savait exactement les identifier… _De l'amour ? N'importe quoi ! Ca peut pas être un truc aussi… De toutes façons c'est un mec alors l'histoire est réglée. Pourtant je…_

**Les enfants ! On passe à table ! **appela une voix féminine depuis l'intérieure de la maison, une voix qui devait être celle de leur mère.

Le chant et la musique cessèrent aussitôt, rompant le charme dont Eiri était prisonnier. Tandis que la fille s'était relevée pour se diriger déjà vers la maison, le garçon prenait son temps. Il se rassit sur le banc où il était et passa une main dans ses cheveux, relevant les mèches qui couvraient son visage. C'est alors que le blond aperçut pour la première fois ses yeux. Ils étaient grands, violets et brillaient comme des miroirs reflétant la lumière du soleil couchant. Cette fois, c'était sûr : son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Uesugi Eiri, la terreur du lycée Tohoko, était tombé amoureux d'un garçon et ce, sur un simple regard et une simple chanson.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le goût de ses lèvres, le parfum de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau… Eiri laissait courir ses mains sur son corps avec délicatesse, effleurant du bout des doigts chaque forme, chaque courbe de la silhouette de ce garçon… Il n'entendait que son propre cœur battre la chamade et raisonner contre ses tempes. Même s'il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, il avait reconnu l'endroit où ils étaient : une des salles de classe du lycée. Le désir et l'amour montaient en lui, le poussant à presser ce garçon un peu plus fort contre lui. Il fit lentement descendre ses mains sur le torse déjà dénudé du jeune homme, savourant la chaleur qui était née entre eux. Puis il en vint au pantalon du garçon qu'il dégrafa tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait… La fraise ? Hmmm… Oui, la fraise. Eiri fit s'allonger le garçon sur le dos, sur le bureau professoral. Obéissant sagement, et surtout lui aussi galvanisé par un désir grandissant, il se laissa faire. Montant à califourchon sur le corps menu de son compagnon, le blond ôta sa chemise et déboutonna son propre jeans. Il avait envie de lui et l'aurait. Il se pencha ensuite sur le garçon aux cheveux roses et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour qu'il entrouvre la bouche juste assez pour qu'il y glisse sa langue. Approfondissant leur baiser, Eiri finit de déshabiller le jeune homme et fit de même pour lui. La sensation de son corps nu contre le sien était la chose la plus agréable qu'il ait ressenti. Cette chaleur, cette moiteur, cette douceur… Lentement, il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au cou du garçon, puis jusqu'à son torse où il s'attarda quelques instants sur ses tétons durcis par l'excitation. Il descendit encore, jusqu'à son nombril, puis…

TOC TOC TOC.

**EIRI ! DEBOUT ! IL EST 7H30 ! FAINEANT ! TU VAS TE METTRE EN RETARD ! **éructa Mika, sa sœur aînée en tambourinant sur la porte de sa chambre.

Eiri, qui s'était réveillé en sursaut répliqua d'une voix encore un peu endormie.

**Ta gueule, bordel ! Tu vas me rendre sourd !**

Il frotta ses yeux ambrés contre ses paumes puis passa une main dans sa chevelure dorée. Puis il remarqua… _Oh, génial ! Une érection matinale !_ grogna-t-il intérieurement avec ironie. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de son rêve agréable, coupé au moment le plus intéressant par une hystérique… _Il faut que je le revois_, pensa Eiri.

**XXX XXX XXX **

Après avoir pris une bonne douche bien froide, enfilé son uniforme du lycée, englouti un bol de riz et dévoré une pomme, Eiri, en compagnie de Tatsuha, avait pris le chemin de l'école. Durant le trajet, les deux frères avaient achevés de planifier leurs premières actions en tant que chefs de leur gang pour cette journée de rentrée. Au programme : raquette, provocation de baston avec les bandes rivales, bizutage des têtes d'ampoules et affrontement avec Seguchi. Eiri et Tatsuha retrouvèrent donc les autres membres du groupe dont Nakano Hiroshi, une grande gueule mais toujours présent et fidèle à Eiri depuis la maternelle.

**Alors, Uesugi, prêt à reprendre les rennes du bahut ?** lança-t-il en voyant arriver le blond.

**Bien sûr, Nakano ! Et toi, prêt à faire passer toutes les nouvelles dans ton lit ?**

**Evidemment !**

**Faudra que tu comptes avec moi, vieux ! **intervint Tatsuha. **Cette année, tu devras partager !**

**Y'en aura bien assez pour deux, crois-moi,** assura Hiro en attachant sa longue chevelure rougeoyante dans le respect du règlement du bahut.

La bande fut très vite au complet, tous réunis aux portes du lycée. Tandis qu'il saluait ses autres potes un par un, Eiri aperçut plus loin le garçon et la fille de la veille. Mis côte à côte de cette façon, la ressemblance entre eux était frappante. Ainsi donc ils étaient inscrits à Tohoko… Voilà la chance que Eiri cherchait pour en savoir plus sur le garçon de ses rêves.

**Tiens, Uesugi !** lança une voix moqueuse derrière lui, le tirant de ses songes.

**Seguchi…** grogna le blond en faisant face à son rival de toujours.

**Presque 20 ans et toujours au lycée… On dirait qu'on est dans le même sac tous les deux.**

**On ne sera jamais dans le même sac toi et moi ! Je suis dans celui des gagnants et toi dans celui des fils de pute ! **répliqua Eiri.

**Surveille ton langage, Uesugi !** ricana l'autre blond. **Tu as devant toi le fils de pute qui a le privilège** **d'en sauter une autre !**

L'allusion à la sœur d'Eiri était évidente et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour riposter avec un puissant coup de poing qui mit par terre Seguchi, à moitié KO.

**C'est que le début de l'année, minable. Je t'en réserve d'autre, **grinça-t-il avant de retourner auprès de ses amis et de son frère.

La sonnerie retentit quelques instants plus tard et tous durent rejoindre leur salle de cours. La matinée se passa comme d'habitude : filles stupides lui tournant autour, profs soûlant lui faisant la morale et auxquels il répondait sans aucune gêne, heures de colle et punitions… Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Eiri, Hiro et les autres, rejoints par Tatsuha étaient à la recherche d'une salle vide pour manger. C'est alors qu'ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque, toujours déserte à cette heure-ci. Pourtant cette fois, une magnifique musique s'en échappa. Tandis que le reste du gang avançait, Eiri se stoppa net, repensant à la veille et à la nuit passée. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti alors remontèrent à la surface aussitôt, le clouant sur place. Doucement, il poussa la porte et aperçut le jeune homme aux cheveux roses chantant la même chanson que la veille. Il était aussi beau que dans son souvenir, peut-être plus.

**Désolé frangin, je l'ai repéré avant !** ricana tout bas Tatsuha qui l'avait rejoint et observait la scène par-dessus l'épaule du blond.

**Quoi ! **s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

**Elle est jolie, hein ? Toi aussi elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, aniki !**

_Elle ? Il parle de la fille ? Oufff…_

**Comment tu les connais ? **demanda Eiri.

**Ils sont dans ma classe. Maïko et Shûichi Shindô. Ils sont jumeaux. On les trouve vraiment un peu space. Ils restent que tous les deux, ne parlent presque jamais et le prof d'histoire les a pécho en train d'écrire des paroles de chanson et des partitions. Je crois bien qu'ils sont à classer dans la catégorie « musiciens bizarres ».**

_Shûichi… C'est donc comme ça que tu t'appelles… _pensa Eiri avec un petit sourire en coin. Un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Tatsuha.

**C'est pas sur la fille que tu craques, hein aniki ? Dis pas non… Je vois bien que c'est ça !**

**Si tu la ramènes, j'te tue !**

**T'inquiètes, frangin, j'dirais rien. Je t'aiderai même.**

**Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?**

**Parce qu'en échange ça m'aidera à avoir sa soeurette…**

**Ok, ça marche.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Résultat, le soir venu, Tatsuha et Eiri s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux lorsque…

**Non ! Laisse-le tranquille !**

**Onii-chan !**

**Allez, vous deux, filez-moi la guitare et votre fric !**

**Hé ! J'peux savoir ce que tu fous ?** lança Eiri qui venait d'arriver.

**Hein ? Oh ! Uesugi ! Salut mon vieux…**

**Alors ?... Tu m'as pas répondu…** insista le blond d'une voix froide et menaçante ajoutant à cela son déjà très redouté regard assassin.

**Tu sais… C'est pas ce que tu crois…**

**Ah bon ? T'étais pas en train de raquetter sur MON territoire ? Je crois pas que Taï, ton chef, sera content de l'apprendre…**

**Je suis désolé, ok, je…**

**Casse-toi !** ordonna sèchement Eiri.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois et obéitPuis le blond se tourna vers Shûichi et Maïko. Celle-ci se cramponnait à sa guitare comme sa vie en dépendait et Shûichi se tenait devant elle avec la ferme intention de protéger sa sœur. Eiri esquissa un sourire au jeune homme et lui dit :

**Vous habitez pas très loin il me semble…**

**Oui…** répondit Shûichi.

**Alors venez, on va vous ramener**, proposa le blond en tirant une cigarette de sa poche pour l'allumer avec son briquet.

Shûichi hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête en guise de oui. Maïko et lui reprirent leurs sacs à dos et suivirent les frères Uesugi.

**Vous êtes nouveaux dans le quartier, non ?** demanda Tatsuha.

Maïko acquiesça sous lui adresser un regard.

**Tant que vous restez avec nous, personne ne viendra vous faire chier**, dit Eiri.

**Pourquoi ? **demanda simplement Shûichi, avec innocence.

Eiri fut assez décontenancé par cette question mais il répondit tout de même.

**Et bien, disons juste que le nom de Uesugi inspire pas mal de crainte. Il faut dire aussi que j'y travaille beaucoup…**

Il eut un sourire satisfait en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour être redouté à ce point. Et il se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire pour impressionner Shûichi.

**Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, **fit remarquer Eiri au bout de quelques minutes de silence passées à marcher côte à côte avec le jeune homme, tandis que Tatsuha et Maïko marchaient un peu en avant. **Pourtant tu as une jolie voix quand il s'agit de chanter. Je t'ai entendu ce midi et hier soir dans ton jardin…**

Malgré ses tentatives de lancer la conversation, Shûichi restait muet. Jamais Eiri ne s'était retrouvé face à quelqu'un d'aussi étrange ; il n'avait pas l'habitude du silence. Mais il aimait tellement sa voix qu'il était prêt à tout lui arracher quelques paroles.

**Je m'appelle Eiri, et toi ?**

**Ton frère te l'a déjà dit, non ?**

**Non, **mentit le blond avec un sourire.

**Menteur.**

**C'est possible.**

Après un instant de silence, il ajouta :

**Tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom même si je t'ai donné le mien ?**

**A quoi bon ?**

**Et bien, on pourrait devenir ami… Mmmh… Vu que vous êtes nouveaux ici, vous risquez de vous faire agresser, encore. Je pourrais vous éviter ça.**

Shûichi s'arrêta alors et leva ses grands yeux violets vers Eiri qui s'était arrêté aussi.

**Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment,** se contenta de demander Shûichi.

En fait, ce n'était pas une question, c'était davantage une affirmation, comme s'il savait tout ce que le blond avait derrière la tête. Pris au dépourvu par la tournure de la conversation, il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette pour se redonner consistance, puis la jeta et répondit en évitant soigneusement le regard du garçon.

**J'vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.**

**De ton rêve de cette nuit.**

**Quoi !**

_J'en ai parlé à personne pourtant_, pensa Eiri sans pour autant montrer sa gêne devant ce garçon décidément vraiment très étrange. Shûichi, quant à lui, gardait la même expression douce sur son visage. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur chemin en silence. Une fois arrivés devant la maison des Shindô, les Uesugi quittèrent les jumeaux et continuèrent jusqu'à chez eux. Sur le chemin, Tatsuha dit :

**Maïko m'a demandé si elle m'intimidait, parce qu'elle me trouvait un peu gêné et silencieux. Comment veux-tu ne pas être gêné quand tu te retrouves face à une jolie fille quasi muette ? M'enfin bon, et ton Shûichi, il a parlé ?**

**Un peu. Mais il est… bizarre.**

**Tu trouves aussi ? Bah, ils le sont tous les deux. Mais en ce qui me concerne, ça ne me fera pas renoncer à Maïko. Et toi ?**

**Ca me donne envie d'en savoir plus sur lui… Je me pose des questions à leur sujet.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Rien n'avait changé ce soir-là, à ceci près que ça se passait dans sa chambre… Il était assis au milieu de son lit, nu, avec Shûichi à califourchon sur lui, également dévêtu. Il serrait le jeune homme aux cheveux roses contre lui, appréciant la moiteur de leurs torses pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il avait passé ses bras autour de lui et ses mains caressaient la peau douce de son dos, tandis que Shûichi avait glissé ses bras autour du cou du blond. Lentement, Eiri fit descendre ses mains et les plaça sur les hanches de son compagnon tout en laissant dans le cou de celui-ci la marque de son passage. Shûichi était à lui, il lui appartenait… Et le geste qui suivit ne fit que le confirmer : il agrippa les hanches du garçon, le suréleva un bref instant et le plaisir qui le submergea l'instant d'après lui fit comprendre qu'il venait bel et bien de pénétrer l'intimité de Shûichi. Le jeune homme frémit et gémit de douleur, mais très vite, alors que Eiri commençait doucement un mouvement de va et vient avec son bassin, ces gémissements n'exprimèrent plus que du désir, de l'excitation et du plaisir. Très vite, Shûichi accompagna le blond avec de petites poussées de son bassin. Le plaisir se faisait de plus en plus pressant pour l'un comme l'autre et Eiri en était à pousser des gémissements rauques tant il essayait de retarder au maximum le moment crucial. Shûichi s'agrippait à lui, une main laissant des traces de griffures sur la peau de son dos, l'autre emmêlée dans ses mèches blondes. Mais ils en étaient tous deux à un stade où plus rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'atteindre le summum du plaisir qui menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Dans un dernier coup de reins plus profond et plus violent que les précédents, Eiri se libéra en Shûichi dans un râle de plaisir intense et il savait que son compagnon avait jouit en même temps que lui. Tous deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient capables de reprendre leur esprit après être revenus de leur petit voyage au Nirvana.

**Laisse-moi t'aimer**, laissa échapper Eiri dans un murmure à l'oreille de Shûichi.

**Mais bien sûr que je te laisse m'aimer, aniki**, ricana Tatsuha penché au-dessus de son blondinet de frère.

**Masaka, Tatsuha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !** hurla l'aîné des fils Uesugi en se redressant d'un bond.

**T'as l'air d'oublier que nos chambres sont voisines. Je t'ai entendu pousser de drôles de bruits alors je suis venu voir en me disant qu'il pouvait se passer un truc intéressant, **expliqua le brun avec un clin d'œil entendu. **N'empêche, t'as de la chance d'être au bout du couloir et que JE sois ton voisin. Imagine la tronche de Mika ou des parents s'ils avaient entendu un dixième de ce dont j'ai été témoin. S'il n'était pas si tard et si je ne savais pas que tu dormais, j'aurais pensé que tu faisais un peu de travaux manuels (**3

Eiri rougit un instant avant de foutre son petit frère à la porte en lui balançant des coussins à la gueule. Tatsuha ferma la porte derrière lui avec un petit rire moqueur. Son grand frère, lui, n'avait plus trop envie de dormir. Pourtant il resta allongé dans son lit encore deux bonnes heures, réfléchissant aux raisons pour lesquelles il pouvait tant se sentir attirer par ce garçon alors que jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé cela pour un mec… En fait il n'avait même jamais éprouvé ça pour personne. Dès le premier instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le garçon il avait su qu'il avait trouvé ce qui le rendrait heureux. Et depuis, quand ce gamin n'était pas dans son champ de vision, il sentait un vide un lui qui n'existait pas avant qu'il le rencontre. Un vide que seul Shûichi était capable de combler… Finalement, Eiri ne tenait plus en place et se leva : il était déjà 6h du matin. Il décida donc de prendre une douche bien fraîche pour se rafraîchir les idées. L'eau coulait sur sa peau et malgré sa température presque glaciale, Eiri n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa rêverie. Il ne pensait qu'à Shûichi. Ce n'était pas une obsession car c'était bien plus profond… C'était comme si son âme… Son être… ne pouvait être vraiment complet qu'avec Shûichi à ses côtés. Le blond ne pensait qu'à cet étrange garçon à la voix envoûtante… _Comment savait-il pour mon rêve de l'autre nuit ?_ se demanda soudain Eiri en coupant l'eau, repensant à sa conversation de la veille avec Shûichi. Il attrapa une serviette et sortit de la baignoire. Il commença à s'essuyer tout en fixant du regard son reflet dans le miroir, continuant à chercher des réponses à ses questions.

**Ouch !** s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il se frottait le dos.

Aussitôt, il se tourna pour tenter de voir à l'aide du miroir ce qui pouvait bien lui faire mal au niveau de ses omoplates. Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa sans voix : des marques de griffures encore rougeoyantes tant elles étaient récentes.

**Non… C'est impossible…** marmonna-t-il.

Il repensant aussitôt à son dernier rêve. Il avait clairement le souvenir que Shûichi lui ait griffé le dos pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il se souvenait aussi de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti sur le coup dans le rêve mais qui avait très vite été évincée par le plaisir. En y réfléchissant maintenant, ce rêve paraissait si vrai… de même que celui de la veille. Etait-il possible que Shûichi se soit introduit dans sa chambre ? Non. Pas avec Tatsuha… Tatsuha l'aurait vu ! Et comment se serait-il retrouvé en train de faire des cochonneries avec Shûichi dans une salle de classe la nuit précédente, puis se serait miraculeusement retrouvé dans son lit, en train de subir les assauts assourdissant de Mika contre sa porte !... Décidément, tout ce qui se rapportait à ce garçon aux cheveux roses était très, très, TRES étrange…

**Ndla : **(1) Ceux qui ont lu « Should I believe in Destiny ? » verront ici un clin à un de mes persos fictifs, les fans de Dragon Ball y verront un clin d'œil à Son Goku. Et bien c'est un peu des deux . (2) Le nom de la mère de Yuki dans cette histoire est une pure invention de mon petit cerveau fertile car j'ignorais son prénom. (3) C'est un code entre mes copines et moi pour désigner les petites choses que la plupart des gens font lorsqu'ils sont seuls et qu'ils ont besoin de se réchauffer si vous voyez ce que je veux dire . Il y a aussi l'expression TPE c'est-à-dire Travaux Pratiques Encadrés, parce que c'est toujours mieux quand on est au moins deux .


	2. Premier baiser

**Titre : **Pour toujours, mon Ange.

**Auteur :** Patpat

**Beêta-lectrice :** Shizuka Kurai

**Source : **Gravitation

**Genre : **Shonen-aï, Yaoi, Lemon

**Rating :** M (vous allez bientôt savoir pourquoi )

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont partie intégrante de l'œuvre de la grande et vénérée (j'abuse un peu mais c'est tout de même un génie ) Maki Murakami.

**Special Thanks to : **Shizuka Kurai qui a accepté de relire et de corriger mes lemons! A Fllay Alster qui m'a encouragée depuis le début… Et à une amie Guadeloupéenne qui se reconnaîtra forcement pour son soutien à toutes épreuves et pour ses compliments très gentils !

**Notes : **Voici venir mon second chapitre. Je sais qu'en le lisant vous penserez que je vais vite en besogne mais la fic est très courte contrairement aux autres histoires que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire ! Et puis, l'amour c'est l'amour, hein ! Et on sait tous que Yuki n'aime pas prendre de gants ; il n'est pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il est comme César : « Je vois, je veux, je prends ! ». Bonne lecture !

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

**_Chapitre 2 : Premier baiser._**

A 8 heures ce matin-là…

**Uesugi !** appela Hiro en venant s'asseoir à la place à côté d'Eiri.

**Qu'est-ce que t'as, Nakano ?** grogna le blond.

**T'es vraiment d'une humeur à chier aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

**Rien, rien, t'inquiète… Alors ?**

**Alors quoi ?**

**Tu voulais me dire un truc non ?**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Koteishi, le prof de sport, veut que toi et moi on refasse partie de l'équipe d'Aïkido.**

**Je déteste l'Aïkido**, trancha le chef des Saïans.

**Il a dit « L'Aïkido ou les serviettes » et franchement, j'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à ramasser et laver des serviettes trempées de sueur à la puanteur insoutenable. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on était nuls en arts martiaux… Tu te souviens quand nos pères nous avaient inscrits de force à des cours de judo y'a 5ans ?...**

**Ouais… C'est vrai que ça ne nous a pas était inutile de savoir nous battre… Bon, ok.**

**Il veut nous voir juste après le repas, ce midi.**

**Mmmh… **acquiesça Eiri.

**Dis, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air un peu… dans la lune,** demanda Hiro d'une vois taquine. **Tu serais pas amoureux par hasard ?**

Le blond leva un regard meurtrier vers lui. Aussitôt, son ami se rapprocha et murmura :

**Qui est l'heureuse élue ?**

**C'est un mec**, lâcha Eiri dans un murmure rauque.

**Quoi ! **s'exclama aussitôt Hiro.

**T'as bien entendu alors me fais pas répéter !**

Hiro resta silencieux un long moment avant de reprendre tout bas :

**Tu savais que le cousin de Seguchi est dans la classe de ton frère ?**

**Vraiment ? **demanda Eiri soudain très intéressé.

**Ouais. C'était pas évident à savoir car ils n'ont pas le même nom. Lui c'est Fujisaki Suguru. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il refuse d'avoir à faire avec Seguchi, alors qu'il essaye par tous les moyens de le faire entrer chez les Graspers.**

**On pourrait le recruter au nez de Seguchi… Ca le ferait bien chier j'en suis sûr…** ricana Eiri.

**C'est aussi ce que je me disais, **affirma Hiro en riant avec lui.

**C'est toi qui t'en chargera alors, **ordonna le blond.

**Uesugi ! Nakano ! Le cours a commencé depuis 5 minutes ! Je ne veux plus être interrompue sinon je vous envoie chez le directeur ! **gronda leur professeur de maths.

**Pas besoin de vous énerver, miss Chotsi, **dit Eiri d'une voix innocente et séductrice. **Une femme avec de si jolies fesses ne devrait pas avoir à crier sur ses élèves… Ce serait plutôt à ses élèves de la faire crier…**

L'allusion perverse du blond ne passa pas inaperçue et tout le monde dans la classe se mit à rire à gorges déployées, Hiro le premier.

**Uesugi ! Hors d'ici tout de suite ! Allez au bureau du directeur !**

**Avec _plaisir_…Miss Chotsi…** susurra-t-il en la frôlant pour quitter la salle après avoir rassemblé ses affaires dans son sac à dos.

Le contact de sa main sur la taille de sa jeune prof l'avait faite rougir et il le savait bien. Aussitôt dans le couloir, il alluma une cigarette avec un sourire satisfait sans se soucier de l'interdiction de fumer dans l'enceinte du lycée. _Voilà l'art et la manière de se débarrasser d'un cours soporifique ! _(Niak Niak !)

**XXX XXX XXX**

L'heure du rendez-vous au gymnase avec Mr Koteishi était arrivée. Eiri et Hiro avaient revêtu leurs kimonos, prêts pour le premier entraînement de l'année. A peine sortis des vestiaires, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Seguchi et deux mecs de son gang.

**Hé ! Uesugi ! Nakano ! Vous aussi vous avez rejoints le club d'Aïkido ? C'est fantastique ! **s'exclama Seguchi avec une voix hypocrite et un large sourire malsain.

**T'as raison ! J'me ferai une joie de t'exploser la gueule dans les règles de l'art ! **répliqua Eiri sans détours mais avec un joli sourire bien mauvais.

Les deux malabars de Seguchi firent un pas en avant d'un air menaçant lorsque Koteishi et d'autres élèves en kimonos firent leur entrée dans le gymnase. _Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu leur en coller une sans vraiment respecter les règles, m'enfin je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça : au moins maintenant j'ai un public devant qui lui foutre sa raclée…_ Mais très vite, Eiri remarqua Shuichi et il rougit légèrement. Hiro fut, heureusement pour lui, le seul à s'apercevoir de ce bref et léger changement de couleur. Le blond fixa un instant le garçon dont il avait rêvé, remarquant qu'il ne portait pas de kimono mais un simple jeans avec un débardeur noir et un bandana de la même couleur autour de son cou. Puis il détourna le regard et observa le prof.

**Content de voir que, contrairement à Shindo, vous avez préféré le sport aux serviettes**, lança Koteishi aux deux Saïans. **Bien, tous autour des tatamis, on va commencer. Dans deux semaines, c'est la première rencontre inter-écoles avec le lycée Kito, alors il va falloir vous bouger le melon et me donner de bons résultats et très vite !**

**XXX XXX XXX**

L'entraînement s'était bien passé, très bien même. Non seulement Eiri et Hiro avaient gagnés tous leurs matches mais en plus ils avaient eu l'occasion de combattre les trois Graspers. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas retenu leurs coups… Eiri devait cependant admettre que Seguchi s'était bien défendu. Il était donc dans les vestiaires en train de se changer. Etant donné qu'il sortait des douches, il ne portait qu'une serviette nouée à la taille, ses cheveux dorés relevés en arrière pour éviter que des mèches de sa chevelure encore trempée ne lui cache la vue. Soudain, des éclats de rires moqueurs s'élevèrent du coin du vestiaire que les Graspers s'étaient réservés (tout comme les Saïans et les Vipers, l'autre gang le plus important du lycée, avaient leur coin réservé). A en juger par le nombre de voix différentes, Seguchi devait avoir été rejoints par d'autres Graspers qui étaient inscrits à d'autres clubs sportifs et qui étaient venus se changer aussi.

**Héhéhé ! T'as oublié ma serviette, petit cœur ! Viens donc la chercher ! **lança la voix de Aizawa Taki ; une voix que Eiri reconnaîtrait entre mille au même titre que celle de Seguchi.

**Ouais ! Vas-y Taki, attrape-le !** s'exclama une autre voix.

**Mais dis-moi, petit cœur, c'est quoi ce foulard autour de ton cou ? Tu te la joues mistinguette ?**

_Un foulard autour du cou ?_ réfléchit Eiri.

Ayant peur d'avoir trop bien compris, il se décida à aller jeter un coup d'œil.

**Non !** s'exclama la voix de Shuichi.

**Ma parole ! Mais c'est un bien joli suçon que tu as là ! Qui te l'a fait, hein ? **

**Sa copine !** lança un Grasper.

**Mais non ! Son copain, bien sûr ! **ricana Aizawa. **Alors ça ne te dérangera pas si je t'en fais un autre…** demanda celui-ci d'une voix dangereusement basse et pleine de sous-entendus.

Eiri arriva au moment où le Grasper aux yeux tombant empoignait violemment les avant-bras d'un Shuichi terrorisé.

**Lâche-le !** ordonna le chef des Saïans.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Uesugi ? Tu connais les règles pourtant…** demanda Seguchi, calmement.

**C'est vrai, ici c'est le coin des Graspers. Et le chef des Saïans que tu es n'a rien à faire sur notre territoire**, approuva le numéro 2 des Graspers : Aizawa Taki.

**Pour ta gouverne je connais très bien les règles ! Et puisque toi aussi, Seguchi, dis donc à ton caniche de lâcher Shindo.**

**Et pourquoi ça ?**

**Parce que c'est un des miens.**

**Quoi ! Tu plaisante, Eiri ! Depuis quand tu recrutes dans les tailles fillette ! **s'exclama Seguchi à la fois surpris et amusé.

Le fait que ce dernier l'ait appelé par son prénom ne plaisait pas du tout à Eiri qui tira instantanément une grimace en l'entendant prononcé par la bouche de ce connard.

**Depuis que toi aussi, _Tohma_**, rétorqua-t-il en insistant bien sur le prénom de son adversaire.

Devant l'expression de surprise et d'incompréhension de son rival, Eiri expliqua :

**J'ai entendu parler de tes vaines tentatives de rallier un certain Fujisaki aux Graspers. Il est pas bien grand non plus mais je suppose que tu cherches une mascotte…**

**C'est ce qu'est Shindo pour les Saïans ? Une mascotte ?**

**J'te pose pas de questions sur ta hiérarchie, ne m'en pose pas sur la mienne. Maintenant, laisse partir Shindo.**

**Mmh… Très bien. Tatchi ! Lâche-le !**

Aussitôt, Aizawa obéit, bien qu'à contrecœur, c'était évident. Shuichi se hâta de récupérer le tas de serviettes tombés à ses pieds et rejoignit Eiri. Tous deux partirent vers le côté Saïan du vestiaire.

**Quand t'as fini avec tes serviettes, tu me rejoins ici, compris !** ordonna le blond au garçon qui s'empressa d'acquiescer timidement devant le ton autoritaire et dure d'Eiri.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**T'inquiètes pas, mon frère ramènera ta sœur chez vous, ok, **promit le blond d'un ton rassurant en marchant une fois de plus aux côtés de Shuichi sur le chemin de leurs maisons. **Maintenant, tous les deux vous allez faire partie de ma bande, à moins que vous ne préfériez vous faire agresser tous les jours.**

**Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** demanda simplement Shuichi.

**Parce que vous êtes bizarres, toi et ta sœur, et que les bizarres sont les cibles préférées des gangs**, répondit Eiri sur un ton d'évidence, comme s'il expliqué à un abruti fini que 1 et 1 égal 2. **En faisant partie des Saïans, tu pourras rester auprès de moi sans que ça paraisse bizarre et je pourrais m'assurer que ce genre d'incidents ne recommence pas.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que je ne reste qu'en compagnie des mecs de mon groupe.**

**Ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi moi ? Il y a d'autres « bizarres » au lycée que tu ne défends pas comme tu l'as fait avec moi tout à l'heure. Au contraire puisque tu les raquettes, tu les agresses même.**

Sur le coup, Eiri ne sût trop quoi répondre. Puis…

**Je ne sais pas.**

**Menteur.**

**Tu vas arrêter de me traiter de menteur ! **s'énerva soudain le plus âgé des deux, faisant sursauter l'autre.

Shuichi s'arrêta net, la tête basse. Cette attitude craintive surprit un peu Eiri. _Je n'y suis pas allé si fort que ça… Si ?_ En y réfléchissant bien, il avait été assez dur avec le jeune garçon… Alors il se mit face à lui et posa une main sur son épaule. C'était leur premier vrai contact et pourtant, Eiri fut comme électrisé. Shuichi avait exactement la même carrure fluette que dans ses rêves. Le blond réprima avec quelques difficultés les souvenirs de ses deux dernières nuits pour murmurer d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne s'y était lui-même attendu.

**Je suis désolé, Shuichi.**

Au bout d'un instant, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses acquiesça de nouveau et ils reprirent la route. Un long silence pesant s'installa. Soudain, la scène du vestiaire revint à l'esprit d'Eiri. _Un suçon, hein ?..._ Il se sentit alors envahi par deux sentiments bien distincts : d'une part une jalousie sans bornes pour celui ou celle qui avait osé toucher à SON Shuichi et d'autre part une crainte quant à la réponse que lui donnerait le garçon s'il lui posait la question. En effet, il avait le pressentiment que la réponse apporterait d'autres questions… Mais il se décida à demander.

**Qui t'a fait** **ce suçon ?**

**Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ?**

**Ta copine ?** tenta Eiri, feignant de ne pas savoir de quoi voulait parler Shuichi.

Puisque c'était vrai qu'au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la réponse…

**Toi.**

Le blond resta sans voix, même s'il ne le montra pas. Mais quand il s'apprêta à demander « Comment ? », Shuichi s'arrêta. Ils étaient déjà arrivés chez les Shindo. Le plus jeune ouvrit le portillon et saisit le plus âgé par la main, le faisant entrer dans le jardin entouré par les hautes haies. Il l'entraîna jusque sous un gros saule pleureur dont le branchage richement fourni en feuilles vertes touchait le sol. Là, à l'abri de tous les regards, Shuichi glissa ses mains dans la nuque d'Eiri, l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui. Le blond sentait le souffle chaud du garçon sur son visage et son regard doré se noyer dans l'océan de couleur lavande des iris de Shuichi. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore et Eiri glissa ses mains sur la taille de son compagnon. Bientôt, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce fut un baiser tendre et chaste ; un baiser dont Eiri n'aurait jamais voulu voir la fin. Pourtant, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ce baiser était le plus beau, le plus doux, le plus agréable et le plus parfait qu'il ait échangé avec quelqu'un. Il lui en fallait encore ! Il se pencha de nouveau sur Shuichi, saisissant cette fois son doux visage entre ses mains, et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres fines. Cette fois, il prit le temps de savourer les lèvres du garçon : elles étaient légèrement sucrées avec un petit goût de… Fraise ? _Il met du gloss ou quoi !_ s'étonna intérieurement Eiri en titillant les lèvres de Shuichi du bout de sa langue pour qu'il puisse la glisser entre. Lorsque le jeune garçon entrouvrit la bouche, sa langue et celle du blond commencèrent à danser au rythme du désir. A l'appel de l'air, les deux garçons se séparèrent, mais restèrent un long moment dans la même position, leurs visages à quelques centimètres d'écart, leurs yeux clos, tous deux profitant de la promiscuité de l'autre. Eiri aurait pu demeurer ainsi jusqu'au prochain millénaire…

**A ce soir, Shuichi… **susurra-t-il s'une voix séductrice qui fit violemment rougir le jeune homme. Il le quitta sur une petite caresse sur la joue.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Comme promis, ils se retrouvèrent cette nuit-là… Cette fois-ci, la scène se déroulait sous les douches du gymnase. L'eau tiède avait laissée de la buée sur les carreaux glacés du carrelage blanc recouvrant le sol et les murs. Ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, totalement nus. Shuichi avait passé ses bras autour de la taille d'Eiri, et reposait sa tête contre son torse. Le blond, lui, enlaçait les épaules de son compagnon de son bras gauche tandis que sa main droite parcourait la chevelure rose et trempée. L'eau vaporisée par les jets des douches les couvrait de gouttelettes de cristal argenté et ils étaient entourés par la brume de la vapeur chaude.

**Fais-moi l'amour…** demanda Shuichi dans un murmure à peine audible.

Eiri esquissa un sourire et fit glisser ses mains le long du corps fluet de son amant onirique (1). En même temps, il avançait doucement, obligeant Shuichi à reculer. Très vite, il se retrouva coincé entre Eiri et le recoin de la salle des douches. Sa peau était si douce qu'en la caressant, le blond avait presque l'impression que ses mains en étaient presque rugueuses. Il passa une de ses mains sur le visage de Shuichi et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Après quoi, il prit les mains du jeune homme et les plaça derrière sa nuque et fit descendre les siennes jusqu'au niveau de ses hanches. Comme d'habitude, Shuichi se laissait faire. Puis, pris d'une soudaine pulsion, Eiri plaqua son compagnon contre le mur et d'un mouvement brutal, l'empoigna avec force pour le surélever. Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'agrippa aux hanches du blond en l'encerclant avec ses jambes. Eiri sentait le désir le gagner de plus en plus. Il avait besoin de Shuichi. Il avait besoin d'être en lui. Et il en avait besoin maintenant. Suçant son index et son majeur, il saisit de sa main gauche la cuisse de Shuichi pour se donner une meilleure prise. Puis, aussi délicatement que possible, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du jeune homme, commençant un petit mouvement de va et vient qui le faisait gémir de plaisir. Enfin, il introduisit le second, allant de plus en plus profondément dans ses caresses. Jugeant que c'était suffisant, il retira ses doigts et sans crier garde, il fit pénétrer sa virilité dans le fourreau de chair de Shuichi qui poussa un petit cri de douleur (2). Mais comme la fois précédente, la douleur laissa place au plaisir… Après quelques instants de va et vient de plus en plus violents, Shuichi poussa un long soupir rauque tandis qu'il se laissait gagner par le summum du plaisir après avoir libéré sa semence. Eiri vint quelques secondes à peine après lui, donnant par la même occasion une seconde vague de plaisir à son amant. Après ces instants de pur bonheur, Eiri s'écarta légèrement pour observer Shuichi. L'expression d'extase et de totale plénitude sur son visage angélique le fit sourire. Il était si beau… S'en rendait-il au moins compte ? Le blond se retira délicatement, laissant Shuichi reprendre pied. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fuchsia du garçon et murmura :

**Est-ce que tu m'aimes Shuichi ?**

L'interrogé leva les yeux, se rapprochant d'Eiri, et sourit, ses grands yeux violets brillant de mille feux. C'était la première fois qu'Eiri pouvait le voir sourire. Dieu qu'il était beau…

**Apprends-moi à aimer et je t'aimerais**, répondit Shuichi.

_Lui apprendre ?_ s'étonna le blond en enlaçant son amant encore plus fort. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange…

**XXX XXX XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Eiri se hâta de partir de chez lui. Il voulait voir Shuichi avant d'aller au lycée. Il arriva juste au moment où les jumeaux Shindo quittaient leur maison.

**Shuichi ! **appela-t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna, ses grands yeux violets brillant au soleil levant. Eiri le rattrapa, fit un petit sourire à Maïko en guise de bonjour puis pris la main de Shuichi et l'entraîna avec lui.

**Tu peux… venir avec moi ce soir ?** demanda-t-il tout bas, juste assez fort pour que le jeune homme face à lui l'entende.

Devant son expression d'incompréhension, il ajouta :

**Pas dans un rêve, Shu. Dans la réalité.**

**Où ?**

**C'est une surprise.**

**Mais… Pourquoi ?**

**Tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre, alors c'est ce que je vais faire… Dorénavant, tu es mon petit ami…** (3)

…

**Quoi ?**

**Tu n'as pas peur que ça se sache et que tes rivaux…**

**T'occupes pas d'eux, du moment qu'on s'embrasse pas en public on n'a rien à craindre.**

…

**Quoi encore ?**

**Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de te battre ? C'est dangereux…**

**Tsss… N'importe quoi !**

**Seguchi a une arme. **

**Et alors ? Moi aussi.**

Shuichi écarquilla les yeux un bref instant avant de baisser le regard vers le trottoir et de murmurer :

**Tu vas en mourir. Sauf si…**

**Sauf si quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?**

**Rien.**

**Tu penses vraiment que Seguchi veut me tuer ?**

**Il n'aurait pas d'arme sinon.**

**Je sais me défendre, **assura Eiri en caressant inconsciemment la joue de Shuichi.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**Retrouve-moi ce soir à la sortie du gymnase et toi et moi on va passer la soirée ensemble. Tu diras à ta sœur de prévenir tes parents que tu passes la nuit chez un ami.**

**Je vais passer la nuit chez toi ?**

**Peut-être pas chez moi, mais avec moi, c'est sûr.**

Là-dessus, il déposa un vif baiser sur les lèvres de Shuichi et partit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un les avait vu.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Aizawa ?**

**Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** demanda Seguchi Tohma, assis derrière le bâtiment des sciences.

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi…**

**Et bien vas-y, je t'écoute.**

**Tu cherchais un point de pression sur Uesugi et j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te fallait**, répondit tout fièrement Aizawa Taki.

**Vraiment ? Une petite amie ?**

**UN petit ami. Tu sais, le suçon dans le cou de Shindo… M'est avis que c'est Uesugi qui l'y a laissé. **

**Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?**

**J'ai vu ses deux pédales pas très loin de chez Shindo en train de se caresser. C'était dégueulasse.**

**Mmmh… Je vois… Il semble que j'ai enfin de quoi me venger… On va garder ça pour nous jusqu'à ce que la meilleure occasion d'utiliser cette info s'offre à nous. Si t'en parles, je te tue.**

Aizawa tenta de cacher sa soudaine crainte. Même si Seguchi avait dit ça en souriant, il tenait toujours ses menaces et ça, tout le monde le savait.

**Ndla : **(1) Je trouvais ce mot très romantique surtout dans ce contexte… Je voulais à tout prix le placer là ! (2) Très jolie expression empruntée à Shizu… Désolée mais j'étais à court de périphrases ;p (3) Yuki est vraiment comme César : il veut, il prend.

**Notes : **C'est fini ! Je veux des review, des review, pleins de review et encore des review ! Kissous.


	3. Apprendre à aimer

**Titre : **Pour toujours, mon Ange.

**Auteur :** Patpat

**Bêta-lectrice :** Shizuka Kurai

**Source : **Gravitation

**Genre : **Shonen-aï, Yaoi, Lemon

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont partie intégrante de l'œuvre de la grande et vénérée (j'abuse un peu mais c'est tout de même un génie ) Maki Murakami.

**Special Thanks to : **MOI ! Mwahahahahahahahaha ! Non, je blague (un peu). Je remercie mes chers lecteurs ainsi que mon guide de conversation en japonais (c'est un bouquin très utile, n'est-ce pas Shizu ?).

**Notes : **Kikou à tous ! Voilà le troisièeme chapitre ! J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir combien les deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de succès qu'avec mes fics de Gravitation… A croire qu'on est toutes des perverses accros au yaoi, mdr. Bon, sérieusement, je voudrais que vous ne me demandiez plus « Mais qui c'est Shuichi en fait ? » parce que je vous répondrez pas ! Ca gâcherait tout le suspense… Ici c'est un chapitre encore plus romantique (mais pas autant que le sera le dernier, hihi !) et je suis sûre qu'à la fin vous aurez encore plus envie de me poser cette question à laquelle vous êtes désormais certains que je ne répondrai pas… En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule de mes lectrices qui sache exactement et détailles ce qui se passe vraiment dans l'histoire et cette fille je l'adore ! Je sais qu'elle se reconnaîtra ! Bonne lecture.

_Pensées en italique._ **Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 3 : Apprendre à aimer.**_

Après une longue journée au cours de laquelle il avait suivi ses cours sans grand intérêt (sans intérêt du tout en fait), avait raquetté et menacé quelques personnes et participés aux entraînements d'Aïkido, Eiri retrouva son petit ami qui l'attendait bien sagement devant le gymnase, portant encore son uniforme de lycéen avec son sac à dos aux épaules. Eiri, lui, avait revêtu un jeans et une chemise blanche.

**Allez viens, **lui dit Eiri en passant à côté de lui.

Obéissant aveuglément, Shuichi suivit le grand blond. Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté l'enceinte de l'établissement, Eiri dit :

**Tu aurais pu te changer…**

**Tu ne me l'as pas demandé.**

**Tsss…**

Eiri eut un petit sourire en coin. Très vite, ils arrivèrent au parking et le plus grand conduisit son compagnon jusqu'à une moto.

**Allez, grimpe.**

**Depuis quand as-tu une moto ?**

**C'est celle de mon pote Nakano.**

Eiri monta, Shuichi derrière lui. Tous deux enfilèrent un casque et à moto, ils partirent jusque dans le centre de Tokyo. Tout le long du voyage, le blond avait grandement apprécié la façon dont Shuichi s'était cramponné à lui, ses petits bras fermement serrés autour de sa taille. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée d'un parc sur les hauteurs de la ville qui offrait une vue formidable sur le reste de la capitale et sur la baie.

**On est arrivés, **annonça Eiri, descendant de la moto, suivit de Shuichi.

Après quelque minutes de marche dans ce magnifique parc où de nombreux couples s'enlaçaient, des familles et leurs enfants riaient aux éclats, ils se trouvèrent un banc niché dans un bosquet d'arbuste et permettant de voir le soleil descendre à l'Ouest et inonder de lumière tout Tokyo. Une fois installés, les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence en observant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. C'est au crépuscule que commença le véritable spectacle. Le ciel aux lueurs rougeoyantes et violacées, souligné par le halo doré des derniers rayons du soleil, teintaient les différents bâtiments de la cité de tout un panel de couleurs chatoyantes.

**C'est merveilleux, **chuchota Shuichi, admiratif.

Eiri nota avec amusement la lueur d'émerveillement dans le regard de son compagnon, semblable à celle qu'aurait un petit enfant devant un feu d'artifice. Il avait vraiment bien fait de l'amener ici. Lorsque le soleil disparut totalement à l'horizon, une légère brise se leva. C'est à ce moment qu'Eiri se pencha vers Shuichi et lui vola un baiser. L'expression de surprise sur les traits de son cadet lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Il se sentait même flatté d'une certaine façon d'être celui qui avait obtenu ce sourire la nuit dernière, et cet air tout perdu chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait. En effet, Shuichi restait très discret et exprimait très rarement ses impressions ou ses sentiments, hormis avec sa jumelle. Eiri était la seule autre personne à le faire réagir comme ça. Un autre petit baiser et là encore, Shuichi s'abandonna au contact d'Eiri. Profitant de cela, ce dernier enveloppa son compagnon dans ses bras et approfondit leur baiser. Shuichi passa ses mains dans la nuque de son petit ami, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Lovés l'un contre l'autre et partageant un baiser amoureux, aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte qu'un couple cent pour cent hétéro passait par là, les dévisageant avec dégoût et mépris.

**Non mais vraiment, y'en a qui n'ont pas honte !** fit la femme.

**Eh, les gamins ! Vous êtes vraiment des sales p'tits pervers pour faire des saloperies entre mecs dans un parc plein d'enfants !** s'exclama l'homme en lâchant la main de sa fiancée pour avancer d'un air menaçant vers les deux lycéens.

Eiri libéra à contrecœur les lèvres de Shuichi pour faire face à ce grand gars qui faisait presque la même taille que lui mais qui était bien plus baraqué.

**On était à l'abri des regards, loin du bac à sable et des jeux pour** **enfants alors personne ne t'oblige à nous regarder. Et que je sache, aucune loi ne nous empêche de nous embrasser en public, **dit Eiri avec une froideur extrême en se levant du banc.

**Moi je t'en empêche, pédé ! On ne veut pas vous voir vous lécher dans notre parc… On ne vous supporte pas.**

**Chouette ! Un homophobe !** s'exclama le blond avec ironie. **Et comment tu comptes m'empêcher de quoi que ce soit, gros lard ?**

**Je vais te montrer comment on règle leur compte aux indésirables de votre espèce !**

Là-dessus, l'homme, d'une trentaine d'année tenta de donner un coup de poing à Eiri qui para l'attaque et saisit son poignet. D'un mouvement rapide, il fit pivoter l'homme, lui plaquant son bras dans son dos.

**Il parait que les homophobes sont les plus enclins aux pratiques sadomaso. Si tu veux, je peux te prendre par derrière…** proposa Eiri, amusé.

**Tu peux toujours rêver, p'tit enculé ! **gueula l'homme en se libérant d'un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes du blond qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

Ayant le souffle coupé sur le coup, Eiri recula de deux ou trois pas en titubant avant de se redresser juste à temps pour voir arriver un crochet du gauche qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter.

**Eiri !** s'exclama Shuichi, tétanisé par la peur et l'inquiétude.

**Comme c'est mignon ! Ta nana s'inquiète pour toi, blondinet ! Mais attends un peu, princesse, toi aussi t'auras le droit à ton tour !**

**Je t'interdis de le toucher ! **gronda Eiri en s'interposant entre l'homme et Shuichi.

**Alors vas-y, défends ta copine si tu peux, mon grand !**

Et un autre crochet menaça de heurter Eiri mais cette fois-ci, le blond intercepta l'attaque et utilisa la force et l'élan de son agresseur à son avantage. _J'ai vraiment bien fait de reprendre les arts martiaux, tout compte fait !_ pensa Eiri tout en saisissant le bras de l'homme pour le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule. Ce gros balourd se retrouva complètement HS, affalé sur le dos, aux pieds du banc sur lequel Shuichi s'était recroquevillé.

**Kyo !** s'exclama la femme, jusqu'alors restée en retrait, en se précipitant auprès de son fiancé. **Kami-sama ! Regarde ce que tu lui as fait ! Petit con !**

**La prochaine fois, ce connard foutra la paix aux gens qui s'embrassent tranquillement ! Qu'ils soient gays ou pas, les amoureux ont droit d'exprimer leurs sentiments. Pétasse !** répliqua-t-il. **Allez viens, Shu ! **ordonna-t-il ensuite à son petit ami en lui tendant la main.

Shuichi la saisit et tous deux partirent en courant vers la moto tandis que des passants s'arrêtaient pour porter assistance au gros lard étendu sur l'asphalte. Les deux adolescents partirent à moto vers une autre destination… Arrivés à bon port, ils se retrouvèrent au pied d'un hôtel. Et pas un petit motel de bord d'autoroute, non. Un trois étoiles du centre-ville !

**Ca va te coûter cher… **s'inquiéta Shuichi en suivant Eiri dans le grand hall.

**T'inquiètes pas de ça.**

Arrivés devant le comptoir de la réception, le blond dit à l'hôtesse :

**J'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Uesugi.**

**Mmh… Oui en effet, **confirma la jeune femme après avoir vérifié les registres. **Une chambre lit double avec salle de bain et baignoire, vue sur la baie, pour une nuit.**

**Exact.**

La femme se tourna pour prendre la clé magnétique sur l'étagère et la lui tendit.

**Mmh… Peut-être qu'une chambre avec deux lits simples vous conviendrait mieux. Votre cousins et vous…**

**Tsss… C'est pas mon cousin, c'est mon amant. (1)**

Eiri empoigna la carte, ainsi que la main de Shuichi et ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, le blond posa son sac à dos sur une chaise et verrouilla la porte tandis que Shuichi posait le sien près d'une commode. Le garçon aux cheveux roses alla jusqu'à la fenêtre pour observer la ville sur laquelle la nuit était déjà tombée.

**Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à nous ? **demanda-t-il innocemment alors que Eiri était arrivé derrière lui et l'enlaçait de ses bras forts.

**Parce que ce sont des cons. Ils ne comprennent pas encore qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime, **répondit-il simplement de sa voix grave et basse.

**Et tu m'aimes, toi ?**

**Je crois bien que oui… Et toi ?**

…

**Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec moi ? Quand tu me vois ?**

**Je me sens bien dans tes bras. J'aime regarder dans tes yeux. J'éprouve du plaisir quand tu m'embrasses. J'adore quand tu glisses tes doigts dans mes cheveux pour me murmurer à l'oreille. Mais je sais aussi que désormais, j'ai peur quand tu n'es pas avec moi.**

**Tout ça ?** s'étonna Eiri.

Shuichi acquiesça.

**Alors je crois bien que tu m'aimes aussi, **susurra-t-il.

Son compagnon, qui mesurait une bonne tête de moins que lui, se retourna pour se blottir contre lui. Eiri aurait pu apprécier cette étreinte spontanée du timide Shuichi à sa juste valeur si la douleur du coup reçu à ses côtes ne l'avait pas fait frémir de douleur. Inquiet, Shuichi s'écarta brusquement. A en juger par l'expression sur son visage, il pensait être coupable de la douleur ressentie par son petit ami.

**C'est pas tes petits bras qui m'ont fait mal, tu sais, **plaisanta le blond en retirant sa chemise pour voir l'étendue des dégâts sur sa cage thoracique. Un grand bleu de la taille de l'île d'Hokkaïdo couvrait son flanc gauche, formant une très mauvaise ecchymose qui tournait dangereusement au vert violacé. Soudain, les doigts fins de Shuichi effleurèrent avec douceur ses côtes douloureuses. Aussitôt, une intense sensation de bien-être le submergea. Au début, il pensa à du désir, comme à chaque fois que Shuichi était auprès de lui de cette façon. Mais très vite il s'aperçut que c'était tout autre chose : comme une sorte de douce brise tiède qui se répandait dans son corps.

**Ca ne te fera plus mal…** murmura Shuichi en apposant sa main à plat sur son ecchymose.

Eiri ressentit encore plus de bien-être, comme si la douleur sur ses côtes disparaissait tout bonnement. _Mais comment fait-il ça ?_ se demanda-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser son guérisseur. Mais à peine ses lèvres frôlèrent-elles celles de son jeune amant qu'il ressentit un pincement aigu sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le coup qu'il avait reçu au visage commençait à se faire ressentir. Shuichi s'écarta une nouvelle fois et lui sourit timidement en posant ses doigts sur la coupure de sa lèvre puis sur le petit bleu au niveau de sa mâchoire. La même sensation de douceur apaisa la douleur, le tout couronné par un baiser de la part de son petit ami. Peu importait comment il avait fait disparaître la douleur, ce qui comptait vraiment c'est qu'il était là.

**Je t'ai amené ici pour t'apprendre l'amour. Je vais faire tout ce que tu voudras jusqu'à l'aube. Demandes-moi ce que tu veux, **murmura Eiri en enlaçant son amoureux. **On peut passer la nuit devant la télé et commander des pizzas. On peut parler de ce que tu veux. On peut faire des canulars téléphoniques. On peut aller sur le balcon regarder la ville. On peut…** il fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise et la veste de l'uniforme que portait encore Shuichi.** … prendre un bain à deux… Et vu que le lit m'a l'air très confortable, on peut aussi faire l'amour comme des bêtes…**

Délicatement, il commença à déshabiller son petit ami.

**Je… Je voudrais…**

**Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon ange ? **demanda tout bas le blond entre deux baisers dans le cou de Shuichi.

**Je voudrais que tu me dises… Pourquoi tu n'écris plus ?**

Aussitôt, Eiri cessa ses caresses sur la peau fraîchement découverte du torse de Shuichi et redressa la tête pour planter son regard perçant dans les magnifiques océans de lavande des yeux du garçon. Il y avait dans les yeux de Shuichi une intense douceur. Tout en lui n'était en fait que pure douceur. Mais malgré tout, le blond se sentait envahir par la colère qu'apportaient les mauvais souvenirs que les paroles du jeune homme avaient fait remonter à la surface.

**Comment tu le sais ?** gronda froidement Eiri.

**Tu m'as dit que tu ferais ce que je veux pour me montrer ce qu'est l'amour. Et moi, ce que je veux, c'est la vérité. Alors dis-moi pourquoi.**

_Pris à ton propre piège, abruti !_ se réprimanda intérieurement Eiri. Le blond baissa les yeux avec un rictus moqueur, ou plutôt amusé, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il s'étendit sur le dos et regarda le plafond blanc. Puis il ferma les yeux et commença son récit.

**J'écrivais des nouvelles jusqu'à ce que mon père tombe dessus…**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Un jeune garçon d'environ quatorze ans était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, un bloc-note sur les genoux et un stylo en main. Les mots s'enchaînaient aussi rapidement sur la page qu'une rivière se déversant dans un fleuve. Un petit sourire de satisfaction et de joie pouvait se lire sur son visage illuminé par la lumière du soleil d'été. Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

**EIRI ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus JAMAIS te voir écrire ces conneries ! **

Là-dessus, le père de l'adolescent le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre, le jetant sur le lit et lui arrachant son cahier au passage.

**Mon fils ne deviendra pas écrivain ! Ces trucs-là sont réservés aux tantouses et aux fainéants ! **hurla Uesugi Toru (2).

Il leva son poing et l'abattit dans l'estomac de son fils. Encore et encore… Il le frappa une douzaine de fois en criant :

**JURE ! TU VAS JURER ! P'TIT CON ! JURE QUE TU N'ECRIRAS PLUS JAMAIS RIEN ! Parce que si je te vois recommencer tes saloperies, je te tue ! JURE !**

Il donna un dernier coup. Le plus puissant de tous. Eiri en vint à cracher du sang tandis que des larmes de douleur glissaient sur son visage. Il souffrait physiquement mais il avait aussi le cœur brisé.

**Jure ! **gronda de nouveau le père d'Eiri en levant son poing d'un air menaçant.

**Ou… Oui… Je jure… J'écrirai plus, j'te le jure… **gémit le garçon en sanglotant.

Son père s'éloigna en baissant le poing et ordonna :

**Arrête de pleurer, fils.**

Puis il quitta la chambre et fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant son fils aîné se rouler de douleur parmi ses draps tâchés de sang et de larmes.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Tu es satisfait, comme ça ?** demanda le Eiri d'aujourd'hui, toujours étendu sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, les yeux clos.

Il était tellement occupé à réprimer ses larmes qu'il ne sentit même pas que Shuichi était monté à califourchon sur lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il trouva le garçon aux cheveux magenta le fixant avec, dans ses grands yeux violets, un amour infini. _Sait-il seulement que ce que je vois en lui est exactement ce qu'il cherche à apprendre ?_ Eiri le ramena contre lui et le serra jalousement dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes restés dans cette position, le blond murmura :

**A toi de me dire la vérité, Shu. Pourquoi tu es si bizarre ?**

**Parce que je…**

Le garçon hésita un instant. Lui qui disait toujours les choses simplement et honnêtement hésitait pour la première fois.

**Je suis différent. Je suis…**

**Dis-moi, Shu, **s'impatienta Eiri.

**Tu ne me croiras pas. Et si par un miracle tu me crois, tu me fuiras.**

**Jamais.**

**Tu ne me connais que depuis quatre jours et tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Soit tu t'es simplement entiché de moi, soit tu m'aimes sincèrement et dans ce cas, ça simplifie les choses pour nous en même temps que ça les complique pour moi. Mais dans les deux cas, il est trop tôt pour que je te le dise. _Il_ risquerait de me trouver avant que j'ai fini.**

**De quoi tu parles ? Qui ça, « Il » ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à faire de si important pour me cacher la vérité ?**

**Tu le sauras, je te le promet, **assura Shuichi avec un grand sourire.

Un sourire irrésistible qui fit très vite oublier à Eiri sa question principale. Complètement envoûté par la beauté de ce sourire, il prit le visage de Shuichi entre ses mains et l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les deux garçons se lovèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en échangeant toute une série de baisers passionnés et tendres. Mais bientôt, ça ne leur suffit plus. Eiri déshabilla Shuichi avec hâte, mais arrivé au moment d'ôter son boxer, le blond se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, ses poignets maintenus dans les coussins et les oreillers avec une force dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée l'existence chez Shuichi .

**Laisse-moi commencer… **susurra le jeune garçon d'une voix sexy qui fit étrangement rougir Eiri jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Avec plaisir, **répondit le blond, amusé de voir son amant prendre le dessus avec détermination.

En effet, lui qui était si passif, si timide, chétif et silencieux, se transformait sous en yeux un garçon plein de vie et entreprenant. Les petites mains fines de Shuichi relâchèrent ses poignets et glissèrent le long de ses bras, puis sur ses pectoraux. Eiri le regardait faire en se délectant de ces caresses douces et chaudes tandis que ses mains étonnement expertes parcouraient son torse. Puis Shuichi vint embrasser la joue droite de son amant, puis sa mâchoire, sa gorge et, avant de descendre plus bas, il remonta pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille gauche, percée d'un anneau d'argent, du blond. Celui-ci rougit furieusement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée en s'exclamant :

**Hé ! Arrête ça !**

**Non… **ricana Shuichi.

Puis il se baissa au niveau de ses tétons qu'il se mit à titiller du bout de sa langue et pincer entre ses dents tout en dégrafant le jeans de son petit ami. Tout en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur son ventre, il introduisit une de ses mains dans le boxer d'Eiri et empoigna sa virilité. Le blond sourit de plaisir en sentant Shuichi commencer à masser son érection avec un doigté qui traduisait un impressionnant savoir-faire. _Il a que quinze ans, bordel ! Comment fait-il pour savoir comment donner autant de plaisir à un homme ?_ parvint à s'interroger Eiri entre deux gémissement. Il sentait l'excitation croître en lui, au niveau de son bas-ventre tandis qu'avec son pouce, Shuichi caressait le dessus de sa hampe déjà gonflée de plaisir. Devinant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, Shuichi finit d'ôter le pantalon et le caleçon de son compagnon avant de finir de s'occuper de l'érection de ce dernier avec sa langue. Il s'empara donc avec avidité de l'objet de ses désirs, donnant de petits coups de langues sur le membre durci d'Eiri. Celui-ci glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure rose de son amant, l'incitant à faire de petit mouvement de bas en haut en suçant sa gourmandise (3). Tandis que Shuichi obéissait, donnant encore plus de plaisir à son amant, Eiri fut submergé par une vague d'extase et se libéra dans la bouche du jeune garçon. Celui-ci recula d'un bond, avalant avec difficulté le sperme du grand blond. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention de la part de Shuichi, Eiri repoussa le plaisir qui voilait encore ses yeux pour se redresser et saisir son petit ami par les hanches, baisser son boxer et s'emparer de sa virilité.

**A mon tour de m'amuser un peu, Shu-chan…**

Le plus jeune des deux garçons poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant les mains puissantes d'Eiri commencer à masser et frotter avec un peu de rudesse son membre dressé. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux face à face, à genoux sur le lit, les mains douées du blond travaillant l'engin de son petit ami avec vigueur tandis que celui-ci s'agrippait à lui avec ses mains fermement crispées sur ses solides épaules.

**Eiri…** gémit Shuichi, d'une voix faible et tremblante. **Eiri…**

Il finit par se libérer entre les doigts du blond dans un soupir de bien-être et de soulagement.

**Allonge-toi, **murmura Eiri.

Le garçon obéit, mais tendit qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos, le blond le fit se tourner sur le ventre. Il monta à califourchon sur lui puis, avec son index enduit du sperme de Shuichi, il entreprit de lubrifier l'intimité de ce dernier. Le jeune garçon était un peu tendu mais tenta de se relaxer. Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de sursauter, le souffle coupé par la surprise lorsque le blond introduisit un second doigt, puis un troisième, élargissant par de petites caresses d'étroit orifice de son amant.

**Tu es prêt ?** demanda-t-il avec douceur.

**Oui…**

Il retira ses doigts et, souhaitant que leur vraie première fois soit aussi bonne pour son petit ami que pour lui, Eiri pénétra Shuichi avec autant de précaution et de délicatesse que possible. Le long gémissement poussé par le corps fluet sous lui exprimait à la fois du plaisir et de la douleur. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Shuichi n'avait plus mal, il commença lentement un mouvement de va et vient, ses mains toujours crispées sur les hanches de son jeune amant. Puis, à mesure que le désir grandissait en lui, il accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins, de même que leur force. A chaque à-coup, il pouvait entendre avec joie les soupirs du garçon traduisant le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

**Eiri…** appela Shuichi, à bout de souffle en s'agrippant aux draps.

Comme si un lien s'était tissé entre eux par le plaisir et la passion qu'il partageait, ils atteignirent l'un et l'autre le septième ciel au même moment dans un cri rauque. Un peu fatigué, Eiri s'effondra sur le dos de Shuichi, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Après tout il pesait plus de 70kg alors que son petit ami ne devait pas être plus lourd que 50 ou 55kg. Tandis que le taux de plaisir retombait doucement, Eiri appréciait la chaleur du corps de Shuichi contre son ventre. Il respira profondément, humant le parfum de fraise de la chevelure rose et ébouriffée. _Alors il aime la fraise, hein…_pensa-t-il en souriant. Il caressa tendrement les flancs de son amour, écoutant avec attention son souffle se calmer. Il était si bien ainsi, contre celui qu'il aimait. Et il savait que c'était réciproque. Mais il dût se décider à se retirer doucement et s'allongea sur le dos, à côté de Shuichi. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux violets brillant d'amour.

**Je voudrais rester avec toi pour toujours, **dit-il.

**Alors reste. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?**

Shuichi ne répondit pas, se contentant de venir se blottir contre Eiri.

**Maintenant, je voudrais dormir dans tes bras et tout à l'heure, je voudrais manger des pancakes avec du sirop de fraise puis prendre une douche avant d'aller en cours… Faudrait pas arriver en retard au lycée.**

**Mmh…** acquiesça Eiri en encerclant Shuichi de ses bras puissants.** Alors, maintenant tu sais ce que c'est « aimer » ?** demanda-t-il en tirant les couvertures sur eux.

**Oui. Et je sais que je t'aime. Et je ferais tout pour toi… N'importe quoi pourvu que tu sois sauvé.**

**Sauvé de quoi ?**

**De ce que tu risques de devenir.**

**Les trucs bizarres que tu dis me font vraiment flipper parfois, tu sais.**

Mais pour toute réponse, Shuichi se contenta de mordiller l'oreille gauche d'Eiri, qui rougit comme une tomate avant de s'exclamer :

**Arrête !**

**Non…** répliqua Shuichi en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Tu vas voir…**

Et là-dessus, le blond se mit à chatouiller son petit ami aux côtes. Shuichi se tortilla comme une tortue retournée avant de se retrouver sur le dos, un séduisant jeune homme blond le dominant, ses magnifiques yeux dorés le dévorant de désir.

**Je t'aime, Shu, **susurra-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Je t'aime, **répondit le jeune garçon en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le réveil affichait 1h du matin, Eiri s'était réveillé avec la soudaine envie d'écrire. Après avoir enfilé un des peignoirs à disposition dans la salle de bain, il avait sorti un cahier de son sac de cours et avait commencé une nouvelle histoire. _L'écriture c'est pour les tantouses, hein papa… Bah maintenant que j'en suis une, je peux recommencer à écrire, on n'est plus à ça prêt… Et gay, je risque de le rester un bout de temps de toutes façons, parce que je ne renoncerai jamais à Shuichi. Ca ne fait que quatre jours que je le connais, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité._ Soudain, deux bras vinrent enlacer ses épaules par derrière, alors qu'il était assis à une chaise de jardin en fer forgé sur le balcon.

**Shuichi…** murmura-t-il en appuyant sa tête contre le ventre de son petit ami qui portait un peignoir identique au sien, donc trois fois trop grand.

**Moi non plus je ne renoncerai jamais à toi, **dit Shuichi.

Eiri cligna des yeux, surpris. _Comment savait-il que je pensais à lui ?_ se demanda-t-il en levant un regard interrogateur vers un adolescent tout sourire qui éluda la question que le blond allait lui poser à haute voix en ajoutant :

**J'aime l'idée que tu reprennes l'écriture. Tu pourrais écrire des livres… Tes histoires sont excellentes et pourraient transmettre des sentiments très positifs, comme l'amour. C'est important l'amour. N'écoute pas ton père et suis ton cœur. Si écrire te rend heureux alors écrit.**

**Toi aussi tu me rends heureux.**

**J'aime aussi l'idée que tu me reprennes. Mais là, je suis un peu fatigué…** plaisanta Shuichi, faisant sourire Eiri.

**Ndla :** (1) C'est drôle, ça me rappelle une certaine réplique désormais célèbre qu'un écrivain très célèbre a dit un jour aux média en serrant presque tendrement son petit chanteur dans ses bras… (2) Encore une fois je tiens à préciser que j'ignore complètement le nom des parents de Yuki, alors j'ai improvisé. (3) Imaginez la bonne grosse Chuppa ! Vous ne regarderez plus votre sucette Pierrot de la même façon .

**Notes :** Sans vouloir me vanter, je me trouve plutôt bonne pour décrire les scènes de combat… Bien meilleure que pour les lemons en tous cas, mais soyez indulgents car ce sont mes premiers et j'avais peur de les écrire un peu trop « juteux » et de me faire virer du site pour un excès de vulgarité… De plus en plus d'auteur se font prendre et perdent toutes leurs fics et leurs reviews comme ça. Cependant, si vous êtes assez bons en anglais et que vous avait envie d'un bon petit lemon (5 sur un total de 4 chapitres), allez lire « Costume Stage » avant que les modérateurs de ffnet ne l'ôtent une deuxième fois… J'y ai trouvé les meilleurs lemons possibles (bien décrits mais sans aucune vulgarité ni détails dégoûtant). Review for me, please !

**PS :** Pour le jeu de mot de la fin, ça m'a pris dix bonnes minutes avant de tourner correctement la phrase, alors j'espère que vous l'avez bien remarqué…


	4. Les choix du cœur

**Titre : **Pour toujours, mon Ange.

**Auteur :** Patpat

**Bêta-lectrice :** Shizuka Kurai

**Source : **Gravitation

**Genre : **Shonen-aï, Yaoi, Lemon

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont partie intégrante de l'œuvre de la grande et vénérée (j'abuse un peu mais c'est tout de même un génie ) Maki Murakami.

**Notes : **Gomen ! Je sais que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté pour cette fic ! J'suis vraiment désolée. Mais j'avais tellement d'idées pour « Should I believe in Destiny ? » et « Des surprises à la pelle… » M'enfin, bon, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre le temps de taper rien que pour vous le chapitre 4 de « Pour toujours, mon Ange », toujours corrigé avec amour par notre Shizu nationale ! Va aussi falloir que je me rattrape pour la traduction de « The Coffeeshop »… Bonne lecture à tous !

**PS : **Voilà, je viens de lire le tome 8 de Gravi et j'ai vu avec horreur la façon dont la prod française avait traduit le nom de K qui est Claude et non Crawd. On peut attribuer cette faute à une mauvaise interprétation des katakanas qui composent son nom. En effet, que ce soit pour Claude ou Crawd, les kata sont les mêmes : ka-ra-u-do. Sachant que le « ra » se prononce « la ». Tsss… Baka de français, incapables de faire comme tout le monde .

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras. **

_**Chapitre 4 : Les choix du cœur.**_

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que Eiri et Shuichi sortaient ensemble. Au lycée, ils restaient très discrets sur leur relation car le chef des Saïans redoutait que ses rivaux en profitent pour prendre le dessus sur lui en menaçant directement Shuichi. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que sa récente homosexualité soit mise à jour qu'il craignait… Non, il avait peur de perdre son amour. Cependant, il ne se privait pas non plus lorsque l'occasion se présentait pour passer quelques instants coquins avec le jeune homme : chaque placard à balais, chaque cagibi sous les escaliers devenait le temps de quelques minutes, un havre de tranquillité où ils pouvaient donner libre cours à leur besoin l'un de l'autre. Heureusement qu'il pouvait aussi voir Shuichi assez souvent du fait que lui et sa sœur soient devenus des Saïans pour leur propre sécurité car ainsi, il pouvait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et surtout veiller à ce que personne ne lui tourne autour. Tatsuha s'en assurait pour lui quand ils étaient dans leur classe. En effet, plus Eiri pensait à lui, plus il le voyait, plus il sentait son besoin de lui croître. Il devenait possessif et jaloux, et être le seul devenait une obsession dans son esprit enivré par l'image de son amant. Il savait pourtant que jamais Shuichi ne le trahirait.

Trois à quatre nuits par semaine, Eiri et son amoureux se retrouvaient à « leur » chambre d'hôtel, la 708. Pas toujours pour faire uniquement l'amour, parfois pour être simplement ensemble, pour écrire des nouvelles ou des paroles de chansons, chacun inspirant l'autre, ou encore pour retrouver des films… Même si finalement, la nuit se terminait toujours au lit après une petite séance de sexe torride. De son côté, Tatsuha et Maïko avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. La jeune fille prenait plaisir à enseigner la guitare à son petit ami et en retour, celui-ci lui faisait découvrir les joies des sorties ciné, des petits restos, des balades en amoureux ainsi que des plaisirs du sport de chambre. Même s'il était indéniable qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre, il était clair que cette amourette n'avait aucune commune mesure avec l'amour fusionnel et la force gravitationnelle qu'il y avait entre Eiri et Shuichi. Tatsuha en était bien conscient mais peu lui importait ; il se sentait bien auprès de Maïko et il n'avait rien besoin de plus.

Pour Eiri, les affrontement avec le gang des Vipers, et leur chef Taï, avaient été très violents : certains membres des deux gangs s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital avec de nombreuses fractures et quelques coups de couteau. Et Eiri, lui, s'en était tiré avec une belle côte brisée et bien évidemment, il avait refusé d'aller à l'hôpital pour « si peu »… En voyant dans quel état lui revenait son petit ami alors qu'ils devaient se retrouver à leur chambre d'hôtel habituelle, Shuichi s'était mis à verser toutes les larmes de son corps en criant des « Tu t'es encore mis en danger ! » ou des « Ils auraient pu te tuer ! ». Le blond n'avait pas compris pourquoi son compagnon s'était mis dans un tel état ; après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite bagarre comme il y en aurait tant d'autre dans l'année. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir son amour en pleurs de cette façon. Ni d'aucune autre façons d'ailleurs… Après cela, Shuichi avait encore une fois miraculeusement fait disparaître sa blessure.

La quatrième semaine de leur relation arriva et puisque son père ne serait pas à la maison ce soir-là, Eiri en avait profité pour ramener Shuichi chez lui. En entrant, ils passèrent devant la cuisine où Mika se préparait du café. L'étudiante en troisième année de médecine remarqua l'arrivée de son petit frère et appela :

**Eiri ! J'ai besoin que tu ailles m'acheter quelques légumes pour le repas de ce soir. Puisque maman est partie une semaine chez grand-mère…**

**J'peux pas !**

**Quand on veut, on peut ! **rétorqua la brune.

**Et ben j'veux pas ! **répliqua le blond en conduisant Shuichi jusqu'à sa chambre. (1)

Enervé par les réponses de son cadet, elle sortit dans le couloir où elle aperçut Eiri, le bras autour de la taille d'un garçon à l'évidence plus jeune que lui.

**J'peux avoir une explication ? **demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère et rhétorique.

Eiri se tourna vers sa sœur, un air innocent au visage, et sourit en disant :

**Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! J'oubliais de te présenter ma grande sœur Mika, Shu. Et Mika, voici Shuichi, mon petit ami.**

Mais à peine ces mots eurent quitté ses lèvres qu'il se donna un coup mentalement. _Génial ! Comme ça Seguchi ne tardera pas à le savoir… Tsss…_ Mais le mal était fait alors Eiri reprit son chemin avec Shuichi à ses côtés sous le regard stupéfait de Mika. Arrivés dans la chambre, Eiri prit son petit ami dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Seguchi est déjà au courant, tu sais… **dit le garçon aux cheveux roses en s'écartant du blond.

**Non, sinon il aurait sauté sur l'occasion, **affirma celui-ci en sortant de son sac le cahier qu'il avait dédié à ses nouvelles.

**Il est très calculateur, il attend le bon moment.**

**Quoi ! Il te l'a dit ou bien tu lis en lui comme tu lis en moi ? **demanda Eiri, amusé, ne prenant pas la chose très au sérieux.

**Non, je n'y arrive pas avec lui. C'est Aizawa qui nous a vu ensemble et qui le lui a dit.**

Surpris de voir que Shuichi prenait ça très à cœur, il dit :

**Ecoute, Shu, jusqu'ici j'ai tenté d'ignorer tous ces trucs bizarres que tu fais et que tu dis. Mais là, il va falloir que tu me dises la vérité. Comment tu fais pour savoir toutes ces choses ? Comment tu as soigné mes blessures ?**

**Je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas maintenant. Sinon je devrais partir.**

**Non ! Tu ne me quitteras jamais, tu entends ! **s'énerva subitement le blond en prenant Shuichi par les poignets avec force.

La simple idée que Shuichi et lui soient séparés le bouleversait. Se rendant compte que, dans son accès de fureur, il blessait celui qu'il aimait, Eiri lâcha les poignets rougis de son amant, terrorisé par la pensée que celui-ci se mette à pleurer. Il le prit dans ses bras et murmura :

**Excuse-moi, Shu. J'suis désolé. J'voulais pas te faire de mal… Pardonne-moi.**

**Bien sûr que je te pardonne, **répondit-il en encerclant la taille du blond avec ses bras fins.

**Pourquoi tu devrais partir ? Je suis condamné à ne rien savoir de toi ? **s'enquit Eiri en resserrant son étreinte et en blottissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Shuichi.

**Tu le sauras… Mais alors il faudra que je parte. Alors comme je ne veux pas être loin de toi, je vais tout faire pour réussir ce pourquoi je suis venu sans rien te dire… A moins que ta curiosité ne soit plus forte que ton amour pour moi.**

**Rien n'est plus fort que mon amour pour toi, **souffla Eiri à l'oreille de son amant avant de laisser un baiser sur sa tempe. **Je ne te demanderai plus rien pourvu que tu restes avec moi pour toujours.**

Là-dessus, il relâcha son étreinte et alla s'installer sur son grand lit pour reprendre l'écriture de sa sixième nouvelle. Il sourit en sentant Shuichi venir s'asseoir à côté de lui et appuyer sa tête sur son épaule. Il avait toujours une poussée d'inspiration quand il pensait à Shuichi. Et c'était encore plus intense lorsque celui-ci était là, tout près de lui comme à cet instant.

**Tu écris de très belles histoires, Eiri, **dit Shuichi. **Pourquoi tu ne les enverrais pas à des maisons d'édition ?**

**Non, elles ne sont pas si bonnes que ça,** répondit Eiri en rougissant tout de même un petit peu au compliment de son petit ami.

**Si, je t'assure ! Quand tu me les as faites lire, j'étais si ému que j'en ai pleuré. Tes histoires sont tellement magnifiques… Elles pourraient toucher plein de monde et inspirer beaucoup d'espoir aux gens. Tu as un grand avenir qui t'attend sur ce chemin…**

Le jeune homme prit quelques minutes pour finir de noter ses idées puis mit de côté son cahier et son stylo. Il se tourna vers Shuichi, prit son visage entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres sucrées. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta d'insérer sa langue pour caresser celle de son amoureux mais le garçon aux cheveux fuchsia lui refusait l'entrée.

**Mmmh… Shu, ouvre la bouche… **gémit-il, presque suppliant, en caressant du bout de sa langue les lèvres du jeune homme.

**Non… Eiri… Ton père va…**

**Mon père n'est pas là, Shu. Et même s'il était là, il ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de profiter de mon amant.**

**Pourtant…**

Le blond interrompit de nouveau son compagnon, mais cette fois en l'embrassant avec passion. Cette fois-ci, il était parvenu à glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Shuichi et tous deux entamèrent une lutte de domination. Shuichi devenait vraiment bon à ce petit jeu et pourtant c'est Eiri qui prit le dessus, plaquant son amant sur le lit.

**J'ai envie de toi, Shu.**

**Moi aussi Eiri, mais…**

Shuichi fut de nouveau coupé par Eiri qui l'attrapa par les parties, lui faisant pousser un petit cri aigu.

**Tais-toi, **souffla le blond en remontant le tee-shirt de son petit ami pour embrasser son torse.

Puis il ouvrit sa propre chemise pour offrir un terrain de jeu à Shuichi qui en profita aussitôt en caressant les pectoraux d'Eiri de façon très sensuelle. Eiri se mit à califourchon sur son amant et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa gorge, le contour de sa mâchoire, puis ses lèvres. Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, échangeant des baisers et des caresses emprunts de désir brûlant, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir. Puis soudain…

**BON DIEU ! EIRI ! **hurla la voix tonitruante du père du blond, presque tétanisé d'horreur sur le pas de la porte.

L'interpellé sursauta et se redressa d'un bond. Puis il réalisa dans quelle position compromettante son paternel venait de les surprendre. Il baissa les yeux vers un Shuichi terrorisé qui tentait fébrilement de redescendre son tee-shirt. Eiri releva son regard vers son père juste à temps pour le voir se jeter sur eux, ivre de rage. Le blond eut le réflexe de tirer Shuichi à lui pour le mettre hors de portée des poings de son père.

**Petit pédé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon fils ? **hurla Uesugi Toru en faisant le tour du lit avec à l'évidence la ferme intention de s'en prendre à Shuichi.

Aussitôt, Eiri se plaça devant son frêle petit ami et lança sur un ton menaçant :

**Si tu le touches, je te tue, papa.**

Son père lui faisait face, la haine et la colère déformant ses traits.

**Qui-est-ce-garçon ?** demanda-t-il en serrant les dents, hachant clairement ses mots.

**C'est mon petit ami, **répliqua Eiri sur un ton de défi.

**Je t'avais dit que je détestais les pédés. Tu le sais ! Et pourtant, en bon fils indigne que tu es, tu provoques ma colère en enculant un mec sous MON toit. **

L'homme avança d'un pas ferme et heurta quelque chose au sol. Baissant les yeux, il découvrit… le cahier d'Eiri, ouvert. Submergé par la rage, il agrippa son fils par le bras avec force en hurlant :

**Mon propre fils ! Un p'tit con ! Une tantouse ! Une saloperie d'artiste ! Combien de temps ? Dis-moi depuis combien de temps ça dure tout ça ! **

Et là-dessus, il assénât un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son fils qui dû lutter pour réprimer un hurlement de douleur.

**Non ! Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! **supplia Shuichi en tentant de faire lâcher prise à Uesugi senior, qui tenait toujours fermement par le bras Eiri qui était maintenant plié de douleur.

Mais l'homme, étant plus grand et plus fort, repoussa le jeune garçon contre la commode avec son bras libre. Il avait frappé fort et Shuichi heurta le meuble derrière lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Eiri se laisse emporter par la colère. Qu'il le frappe lui, c'était une chose, mais qu'il s'en prenne à Shuichi c'était impardonnable. Il se redressa et décocha un uppercut à son père qui vacilla sous le choc.

**Je t'avais dit que je te tuerai si tu le touchais et je te jure que je le ferai ! **gronda Eiri tandis que son père titubait encore de douleur. **J'ai plus 14 ans, papa. Je ne suis plus un gamin terrorisé ! C'est toi qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant ! C'est toi qui voulais que j'apprenne à me battre ! Maintenant, je suis plus grand et plus fort que toi ! Et jamais je ne te laisserai lui faire du mal !**

**Tu… Tu vas payer ça… **gronda Toru.

**Me faire payer ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Ca fait un mois. UN MOIS ! Quatre longues semaines que je suis avec Shuichi… Et autant de temps que je suis vraiment heureux. Mais ça, le bonheur de tes enfants, ça ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça. Ca n'a jamais été ta priorité, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais empêché d'écrire ! Mais c'est pas grave, parce que t'es pas prêt de me revoir. **

Eiri ramassa son cahier, son sac à dos, celui de Shuichi et prit par la main son petit ami, l'entraînant à sa suite. Dans le couloir, il croisa Mika et Tatsuha qui lui demandaient ce qui se passait et où il allait, mais il les ignora. Arrivé devant la porte avec Shuichi toujours à ses côtés, son père lui lança :

**Si tu passes cette porte, ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici.**

Eiri fit volte-face, fixant son père avec froideur. Puis il baissa son regard vers Shuichi qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux mauves. Il semblait redouter la réponse quelle qu'elle soit car Eiri pouvait voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. _Non, Shu, ne pleure pas… _Eiri releva un regard déterminé vers son père, un sourire amer aux lèvres et dit d'une voix calme et froide :

**Mon choix est tout fait.**

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit à la suite de Shuichi. Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison Uesugi dans la nuit tombante.

**Eiri ? **appela Shuichi d'une voix douce.

Le blond s'arrêta, évitant soigneusement le regard de son petit ami, et alluma une cigarette.

**Quoi ?**

**Tu n'aurais pas dû partir.**

**Tu aurais préféré que je reste et qu'on ne se revoit plus jamais ?**

**Non, mais tu…**

**Alors tais-toi, **le coupa froidement le blond.

**Mais où tu vas vivre ? Pas sous les ponts !**

**Viens avec moi…**

**Où ? **

**A l'hôtel. D'abord je vais retirer tout l'argent de mon compte avant que mon père ne le fasse fermer. J'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi…**

**Et tu comptes aller où après ?**

**Je te l'ai dit : à l'hôtel.**

**Mais tu ne tiendras qu'une semaine, deux au plus… Comment vas-tu faire après ?**

**Je… Je ne sais pas… Shu, je veux juste être avec toi… Peut-être que si je suis ton conseil et que je publie mes histoires je gagnerai un peu d'argent. Je commencerai par les envoyer à un journal… Viens avec moi…**

Eiri avait besoin, maintenant plus que jamais, de sentir l'amour de Shuichi, de sentir que jamais ils ne seraient séparés l'un de l'autre. Ce soir-là il voulait pouvoir se blottir contre le petit corps de son amant… Ils voulaient l'entendre chanter pour lui comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour. L'intimité qu'il entretenait avec cet étrange garçon était le trésor qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

**Pour toujours ? **demanda Shuichi en prenant le visage du blond entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Sur le coup, Eiri ne comprenait pas très bien où voulait en venir Shuichi puis… _S'il attend de moi une promesse d'amour éternel, alors je suis prêt à lui donner mon âme pourvu qu'il ne me soit jamais repris._

**Oui, pour toujours.**

**Alors, peut-être que si je chante, je gagnerais assez d'argent pour que tu…**

**Non ! Je veux que tu ne chantes que pour moi. Je me débrouillerai. Tout ce que j'attends de toi, c'est toi.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Ca faisait une semaine que Eiri avait quitté la maison familiale. En rentrant de chez sa mère, Uesugi Aiko, la maman du blond avait appris que son fils bien aimé avait quitté la maison par amour pour un garçon. Bouleversée, elle avait été le trouver à l'hôtel avec Tatsuha. Elle n'avait pas essayé de le convaincre de revenir mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui donner un peu d'argent : de quoi payer la chambre pendant 10 jours supplémentaires. Shuichi, quant à lui, passait de plus en plus souvent ses nuits avec lui, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ce matin-là, en arrivant en classe, il fut accueilli par Nakano et deux autres Saïans.

**Salut, Uesugi ! **lança Azuki.

**Mmmh… Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur… **constata Eiri.

**Ca c'est parce que Nakano a réussi à rallier Fujisaki aux Saïans, **expliqua Takashi.

**Ah oui ? Et comment tu as fait ?** demanda le blond, curieux.

Hiro rougit furieusement avant de répondre, un peu gêné :

**Bien, disons que je l'ai travaillé au corps. (**2

**Je vois… T'as pas perdu ton temps, **ricana Eiri.

**Nakano ! **hurla Seguchi, hors de lui.

**Tiens, voilà le teckel jappeur, **se moqua Azuki tandis que lui, son chef et ses deux camarades se tournaient pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, accompagné de quatre Graspers dont Aizawa.

**C'était un des miens… **grogna-t-il entre ses dents, ne cachant qu'à moitié sa colère.

**C'était peut-être ton cousin, mais ce n'était pas un Grasper, **le détrompa Eiri. **Et puis, c'est un grand garçon : il a fait son choix.**

Seguchi le regarda avec haine jusqu'à ce que ses traits prennent une expression moqueuse et presque satisfaite. _Il a l'air content de lui… Soit il est débile, soit il prépare un mauvais coup…_ pensa Eiri sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

**Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Uesugi. Tu savais pour mon cousin, très bien. Tu as joué ta carte. Maintenant à moi de jouer la mienne.**

Là-dessus, il quitta la salle avec ses caniches pour rejoindre sa propre classe.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?** demanda Azuki.

**Avec la tronche qu'il a tiré, je crois qu'il a déjà une idée pour sa vengeance…** remarqua Takashi.

**Ouais, va falloir le surveiller de près, **approuva Eiri.

Takashi et Azuki acquiescèrent avant de retourner à leurs places. Hiro se tourna alors vers son ami et lui dit :

**Fais gaffe à Shindo, Eiri. Tu as envoyé un de tes seconds pour se charger d'un des ses proches. Il risque d'en faire autant en retour.**

Aussitôt, Eiri repensa aux paroles de Shuichi… « Seguchi est déjà au courant. Il est très calculateur, il attend le bon moment. » Le cœur du blond se serra à la simple idée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à son petit ami. _Ce soir, il vient avec moi à l'hôtel… Après ça, je ne le lâche plus d'un poil. Tant qu'il est avec moi, il ne risque rien._

**XXX XXX XXX**

A la fin des cours, Eiri alla attendre Shuichi au gymnase. Ils avaient rendez-vous à 17h, juste après l'entraînement d'Aïkido. Mais Eiri attendait depuis 20 minutes maintenant et toujours pas de Shuichi en vue. Le petit nœud qui était apparu dans son estomac dès la première minute de retard grandissait de seconde en seconde. _Toi qui arrives avant même que je sois sorti, comment tu peux être en retard aujourd'hui que j'ai vraiment besoin de te savoir en sécurité ? Où es-tu, Shu ?_ Il tenta de le joindre sur son téléphone portable mais ça sonnait occupé.

**Merde…** grogna-t-il en se passant une main dans sa chevelure dorée.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré de toute sa vie : l'homme qu'il aimait était peut-être en danger et lui ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, tout simplement parce qu'il ignorait où il était. Il tenta le numéro de Maïko.

**Allo ?**

**Maïko ? Tu as vu Shuichi ?**

**Non. Tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il devait te retrouver parce que tu voulais passer la soirée avec lui.**

**Il avait rien à faire avant de me rejoindre ?**

**Non.**

**Ok, merci.**

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand Maïko souffla :

**Il a peur.**

**Quoi ?**

**Il a peur pour toi.**

**Peur de quoi ? **

**De ce qui arrivera quand tu sauras.**

**Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**Ca va commencer. Et il va devoir partir.**

**Non ! Il n'ira nulle part !**

**C'est trop tard. C'est le début de la fin.**

Là-dessus, elle raccrocha. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien… _Shuichi… _Qu'était-il censé arrivé ? Et qu'allait-il apprendre ? Quelle était cette chose qui semblait destinée à le séparer de la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie ? Il avait envie de hurler, de briser quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un… Seguchi…

**Tu attends quelqu'un, Uesugi ?** demanda le chef des Grasper, les mains dans les poches en affichant un sourire horriblement sournois.

**Si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit, je te tuerai, j'te le jure… **gronda Eiri.

**Moi, je ne lui ai rien fait… **fit-il innocemment. **Mais j'ai hâte de voir le jour où tu voudras me tuer. Je doute que ce jour-là, ton _petit ange_ lui-même puisse t'en dissuader.**

Là-dessus, il partit, laissant un Eiri prêt à l'étriper à mains nues.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il était 20h passées et Eiri était assis à une table d'un fast-food, toujours aussi inquiet, quand son téléphone portable sonna. L'ID lui annonçait Hiro.

**Nakano ?**

**Eiri, je… J'ai trouvé Shindo. Tatsuha et moi on rentrait. On a raccompagné Maïko et il attendait sur le pas de la porte…**

**J'arrive tout de suite !**

**Avant… Il faut que tu saches que… Il était plus bizarre que d'habitude. Plus silencieux. Et son regard était perdu dans le vague. On a aidé Maïko à le rentrer, on l'a changé et là… On a trouvé des marques sur son ventre et sur ses poignets…**

Eiri resta silencieux un moment, avant de finalement raccrocher. _Ils ont osé… Ils lui ont fait du mal… _La rage l'assourdissait presque. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que le sang palpiter contre ses tempes comme des tambours.

**Ndla : **(1) Petit chenapan ! (2) Vous aurez tous compris que ça veut dire que Hiro a séduit Suguru et se l'est envoyé…

**Notes : **Voilà, c'est fini. Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à vous envoyer ce nouveau chapitre. La faute me revient entièrement car je me suis complètement concentrée sur « Des Surprises à la pelle », « Should I believe in Destiny ? » et « Quand tout bascule… » ma dernière fic qui en est déjà à son 5eme chapitre. « Pour toujours mon Ange » est finie ; il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. Je dois encore les taper, les faire corriger par la géniale Shizu puis les éditer avant de clore cette histoire. Peut-être que si vous le voulez, si j'ai le temps et aussi et surtout l'inspiration, le pourrais faire un one-shot en guise de séquelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimez la tournure des évènements. Ce salaud de Tohma est un vraiment fils de pute, hein … Et finalement, on se rend compte que, comme Shuichi, Maïko sait vraiment plein de choses… La suite aussi vite que possible. REVIEW !

**PUB : Allez donc faire un petit tour chez azadele pour lire sa fic sur Saiyuki appelée « Métempsychose ». Owari ! **


	5. Le sacrifice d’une vie

**Titre : **Pour toujours, mon Ange.

**Auteur :** Patpat

**Bêta-lectrice :** Shizuka Kurai

**Source : **Gravitation

**Genre : **Shonen-aï, Yaoi, Lemon

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont partie intégrante de l'œuvre de la grande et vénérée (j'abuse un peu mais c'est tout de même un génie ) Maki Murakami.

**Notes :** Ohayo ! Il est 5h25 du matin et me voilà à taper l'avant-dernier chapitre de « Pour Toujours, Mon Ange ». J'ai reçu un nombre considérable de reviews, de même qu'une demande assez inhabituelle : une lectrice m'a demandé mon autorisation pour reprendre le contexte de l'histoire pour une de ses propres fics… J'ai accepté mais sachez que j'ai déjà hâte de voir le résultat . A côté de ça, aux vues du succès remporté par cette histoire écrite sur un simple coup de tête et en moins d'une semaine pendant mes vacances de juillet, j'ai décidé de modifier la structure de cette histoire, supprimant le 6eme chapitre pour écrire une séquelle. D'abord parce que ma copine Tichan m'a fait remarqué combien la fin que j'avais écrite à l'origine était décevante mais aussi parce que vous semblez beaucoup aimer cette histoire d'ange et de démons… Sinon, bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin…

_Pensées en italique. _**Dialogues en gras.**

_**Chapitre 5 : Le sacrifice d'une vie.**_

En arrivant chez les Shindo, c'est Maïko qui lui ouvrit. La maison était silencieuse alors Eiri en conclut que leurs parents devaient être absents. Devant la chambre de Shuichi se tenaient Hiro et Tatsuha, adossés au mur du couloir.

**Aniki !** S'exclama son frère en le voyant.

**Il vous a dit ce qui s'est passé ? **demanda froidement Eiri.

**Non, il n'a rien dit. Mais quand je lui ai dit que tu viendrais, il s'est mis à pleurer, **répondit Hiro.

_A pleurer ?..._ Eiri serra les dents et les poings, tentant de réprimer sa rage. Il tourna la poignée de la porte et entra, refermant derrière lui.

**Va-t-en… **murmura Shuichi, allongé sur le côté en lui tournant le dos.

**Shu-chan…**

Eiri s'assit sur le rebord du lit, juste derrière lui.

**Je suis désolé… **marmonna-t-il. **J'aurais dû être là… Tout ça, c'est de ma faute.**

**Je sais, **répondit simplement Shuichi.

**Tu m'en veux ?**

**Bien sûr que non.**

**Alors regarde moi.**

Mais Shuichi ne répondit pas, ni ne se retourna. Alors Eiri grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme. Doucement, il saisit le visage de Shuichi entre ses mains pour l'obliger à tourner la tête dans sa direction.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda-t-il tout bas en plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans les iris lavande de son jeune amant.

Même s'ils étaient pleins d'amour et d'innocence, Eiri y trouva de la peine, de la peur et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. _De la honte ?... _Alors, ce fut comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Shuichi, comme si la vérité s'était offerte à lui. La rage et l'horreur le submergèrent. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? Il était si innocent… Si doux…

**Shuichi…** gronda Eiri. **Dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas osé te… te…**

Il ne parvenait même pas à le dire. C'était comme si prononcer ce simple mot allait le détruire de l'intérieur. Il sentait déjà son cœur se dissoudre en petites miettes, se briser douloureusement. Il était d'hors et déjà envahi par la peine, la culpabilité, la tristesse, le dégoût, la colère… _J'ai eu tort de penser qu'il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il était en sécurité. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui aie provoqué tout ça. Il souffre à cause de moi._

**Non, Eiri. Ne fais pas ça. Il ne faut pas. Il ne mérite pas que tu te perdes…**

**Bordel Shuichi ! Ils t'ont violé ! Ils t'ont pris ce qu'il n'avaient pas le droit de prendre ! Ils t'ont pris ce qui est à moi ! Ce que tu n'offrais qu'à moi !**

**Mais je suis toujours à toi, Eiri. Et je le resterai à jamais. Sauf si tu pars maintenant… Alors dans ce cas-là, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ce sera pour des adieux.**

**Tu vas me quitter alors que je veux te venger ?! **s'énerva le blond.

**Tu te trompes. Je ne veux pas te quitter ! **s'exclama Shuichi. **Pas plus que je ne veux être vengé. Parce qu'alors je serais OBLIGE de partir. Et ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas me venger ; c'est TA vengeance. Ca a toujours été ça ! Mais si tu tiens plus à ta rancune qu'à moi, alors vas-y, je n'ai pas le droit de te retenir…**

**Alors dans ce cas…**

Eiri se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il entendit une voix à la fois triste et douce derrière lui. C'était comme si Shuichi chantait, pourtant, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un fredonnement ou d'une mélodie dans son ton. Sa voix en semblait presque éthérée… Comme celle d'un ange…

**J'avais espéré que j'avais réussi à te changer suffisamment pour éviter que tu ne te perdes… Pardonne-moi d'avoir échoué.**

Eiri aurait voulu lui demander de quoi il parlait exactement en répétant sans cesse cette expression : « avant que tu ne te perdes… ». Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça pour l'instant. Et il s'occuperait d'empêcher Shuichi de partir une fois qu'il aurait réglé son compte à Seguchi.

**Ce n'est pas Seguchi qui a fait ça, **dit Maïko lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui.

**Ah non ? Et qui alors ?**

**Aizawa, Murawa et Itsuki.**

**Et tu vas me dire que Seguchi n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ?!**

**Seguchi a été celui qui a donné les ordres. Mais mon frère a raison : tu dois choisir entre Vengeance ou Amour.**

**Je veux les deux.**

**Alors tu risques de te rendre compte trop tard que tu as commis la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, car on ne peut choisir qu'un seul chemin.**

Mais Eiri préféra l'ignorer et sortit de la maison, laissant derrière lui une Maïko déçue, un Tatsuha abasourdi par la situation et un Hiro qui savait que son ami refuserait son aide pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

**J'espère juste que tu arriveras à le sauver, onii-chan… **murmura Maïko pour elle-même, en tournant son regard vers la porte de Shuichi. **Même ça devait être la dernière chose que tu aies à faire dans cette vie.**

**XXX XXX XXX **

Eiri se trouvait devant le QG des Graspers : un vieux bâtiment désaffecté pas très loin du lycée. Les mains dans les poches, le regard froid et meurtrier, l'esprit concentré sur sa rage qu'il ne voulait pas perdre au risque de se dégonfler, il entra. Dans l'immeuble, des Graspers à chaque recoin se contentaient de le regarder, avec un abominable sourire aux lèvres, comme s'ils s'attendaient tous à sa venue. Comme s'ils connaissaient tous le sort qui l'attendait. Il passa pièce après pièce, étage par étage, sans jamais être arrêté ou retenu par le moindre adversaire. C'est une fois arrivé au 5eme escalier qu'il atteignit le toit où il trouva ceux qu'il était venu chercher : Aizawa qui ricanait tranquillement avec Murawa et Itsuki…

**Tohma nous avait bien dit d'attendre le bon moment et on a bien fait ! **s'exclama Aizawa.

**Bon sang, ce p'tit con était un sacré bon coup ! Ce mec était mieux non-consentant que toutes filles consentantes ou non que je me suis faites avant, **s'extasia Itsuki, faisant davantage encore bouillonner la colère de Eiri.

**Ouais, dès qu'on le choppe tout seul, on se le refait, **approuva Murawa. **Mais bon, j'ai un peu peur de ce que fera Uesugi quand il découvrira ce qu'on a fait à Shindo.**

**Uesugi ne fera rien, car il a trop peur de perdre son petit ami. Seguchi m'a dit que Shindo partirait s'il se vengeait. Et puis, s'il se décide à sauver son honneur de pédale malgré tout, Uesugi sera également perdu. **

**Je serais peut-être perdu, mais toi tu es mort, **gronda Eiri en plaquant le canon de son semi-automatique contre la nuque d'Aizawa.

**Non ! Fais pas ça ! **s'exclama Murawa, terrorisé.

**Fallait y songer avant de le violer, **répliqua froidement le blond en ôtant le cran de sécurité.

C'est alors que Itsuki dégaina son propre revolver, un colt, et tira en direction du chef des Saïans. La balle frôla l'épaule du bras gauche d'Eiri qui leva son arme sur Itsuki et tira. La balle le toucha dans le bras, la douleur le terrassant. _Je te finirais plus tard, p'tit con ! _A l'évidence, les armes, c'était pas le truc d'Itsuki : il ne savait pas tirer et à en juger par les hurlement de douleur qu'il poussait, il ne s'était jamais pris une balle et supportait très mal la douleur. Murawa tenta de fuir mais Eiri lui tira dans les genoux. Le Grasper tomba au sol en criant et en gémissant lamentablement. Le blond baissa de nouveau son arme jusqu'à la tête d'Aizawa.

**Alors tu comptes me tuer alors que je te tourne le dos et que je suis désarmé ? **demanda-t-il.

**T'as raison, Aizawa. Je veux te voir dans les yeux pendant que je te ferais couiner comme un porc qu'on égorge en suppliant que je t'achève vite.**

Taki se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, et dit d'un ton badin :

**Ton copain n'a même pas pleuré. Il n'a pas crié. Et il s'est à peine débattu. Il avait l'air résigné ; il devait savoir que de toutes façons il n'y réchapperait pas. Je me souviens cependant l'avoir entendu appeler ton nom, sans doute dans l'espoir que tu viennes à son secours… Mais je suppose que s'il n'a pas pleuré, c'est parce que tu lui es déjà passé dessus. Il savait déjà ce que ça faisait de se faire enculer. Et puis, à mon avis, il aurait pu prendre un max de plaisir s'il ne s'était pas autant crispé… Mais moi aussi j'adoré l'entendre couiner pendant que je le baisais…**

**Tu espère crever plus vite en me disant ça ? Bah c'est raté ! J'ai encore plus envie de prendre mon temps ! **gronda Eiri.

_Le tuer, c'est trop rapide. Il doit souffrir…_ pensa le blond en assénant un coup de crosse de son arme sur la tempe d'Aizawa. Il tomba à moitié assommé et Eiri lui sauta à la gorge pour le matraquer de coups de poings au ventre, au visage et à l'abdomen. Au milieu des assauts de son adversaire, le Grasper parvint à attraper le colt laissé au sol et…

Tout se passa si vite qu'Eiri lui-même n'était sûr de ce qui venait de se produire. Pourtant, la douleur foudroyante dans son ventre et la chaleur qui le quittait disaient vrai. Il venait de se prendre une balle et il allait mourir d'une hémorragie. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se venger de ces connards et en plus, il perdrait stupidement Shuichi.

Un deuxième coup de feu retentit. Eiri pu voir Aizawa laisser tomber le colt, sa tête basculant en arrière, le regard vide, tandis que du sang se dévidait du trou dans sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur. Quelqu'un venait de tuer Aizawa Taki.

**J'aurais préféré que tu restes en vie, Uesugi. Parce qu'un être vivant qui a perdu son âme est vraiment plus amusant à voir qu'un mort. Mais de toutes façons, ton âme sera notre au bout du compte alors ça revient au même, **dit Tohma, arrivant derrière Eiri, toujours à genoux au-dessus d'Aizawa, ses mains crispées sur sa plaie sanglante. **Parce que le plus important dans tout ça reste que tu perdes ton âme. Les gens susceptibles de rendre heureux trop de monde, comme toi avec tes histoires dans un futur proche, sont toujours gênants pour nous. Mais sans ton âme, vivant ou mort, tu ne nous dérangeras plus. Parce que c'est avec ton âme que tu écris. Donc plus d'âme, plus de belles histoires, pas de gens heureux, et je remplis ma part du contrat. **

La tête commençait à lui tourner et sa vision devenait trouble. Le froid en lui se faisait plus mordant. _Voilà donc ce que Shuichi voulait dire par « se perdre » ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas écouté quand il me disait de ne pas partir ?_

**Bonne question ; pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écouté quand il te suppliait de ne pas venir ? Maintenant tu ne le verras plus. Si tu vis, il mourra pour toi. Et si tu meurs, tu le perdras en fin de compte. Mais si tu es venu, c'est parce que tu es un homme. Et les hommes sont des pêcheurs. Ton pêché à toi, c'est la colère. Mmmmh… Il est doux ce froid qui te ronge. Et ces ténèbres qui voilent tes yeux… La mort est douce et tu es fatigué… Laisse-toi sombrer… Laisse-la t'emporter…**

**Je… Je ne me perdrais pas… **parvint à souffler Eiri.

**Mais tu ne comprends pas ? C'est trop tard, **dit Seguchi avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

Eiri n'avait plus de force. Il finit par s'effondrer sur le dos, pas très loin d'Aizawa. Il s'attendait à ce que sa tête heurte le sol de béton dur et froid mais elle atterrit sur…

**Shu… **murmura-t-il dans un gémissement de douleur.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son amant.

**Shsss… Tout ira bien, Eiri, **susurra Shuichi en caressant ses mèches dorées avec douceur et tendresse. Il était à genoux, assis sur ses talons, avec la tête de son petit ami sur ses cuisses. Il était tout vêtu de blanc : une chemise sans manches, blanche et un jeans de la même couleur. Ses mains étaient gantées de mitaines également blancs. Et il arborait un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant. _Au moins je mourrais heureux, dans ses bras… _pensant Eiri.

**Ne pense pas ça, mon amour. Tu ne vas pas mourir, **assura Shuichi.

**Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Uesugi ? Tu vivras et il mourra pour toi.**

**Non… Shu… **gémit-il, la gorge sèche.

**Il le faut. Tu as de belles choses qui t'attendent… Pourvu que tu ne te perdes pas. Tu dois vivre.**

**Trop tard, petit ange, il est déjà perdu. Son âme est mienne.**

**Son âme n'appartient qu'à lui tant qu'il n'a pas succombé à tes tentations,** répondit Shuichi en levant vers Seguchi un regard dur. **Et je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener là-bas.**

**Pourtant, en te sacrifiant pour lui, tu lui donneras encore plus de raison pour céder à la colère. C'est ce qui le rongera.**

**Je sais qu'il saura trouver le bon chemin. Je t'aime Eiri... Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre, **murmura le jeune homme en baissant son regard vers son amant. **Tu ne te perdras pas, j'ai confiance en toi.**

Et avant que Eiri ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à lui. Deux immenses ailes de lumière pure se déployèrent dans le dos de Shuichi. Une brise chaude enveloppa les deux amants, faisant virevolter les mèches fuchsia de l'ange. Une larme de cristal, pleine de tristesse, de peine et d'amour glissa le long de la joue de Shuichi, tandis que Eiri sentait la chaleur et la force rejaillir en lui comme d'une fontaine. Soudain, il y eut un éclat de lumière aveuglant puis une flopée de plumes tomba autour de lui en disparaissant peu à peu comme autant de flocons de neige fondant sous les rayons du soleil. _Non… Shuichi…_

**Shuichi ! **s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, regardant désespérément autour de lui à la recherche de son ange.

**Il est mort, **répondit froidement Seguchi, désormais vêtu d'un costume noir avec une cravate rouge en satin.

**Menteur !**

**Pourtant, tu l'as vu comme moi : il s'est sacrifié pour toi… Par ta faute. Il n'aurait jamais eu à le faire si tu l'avais écouté et si tu n'avais pas cédé à ta colère…**

Sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux, Eiri se leva, les poings serrés.

**Et c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici… En fournissant au feu de ta colère le bois pour la nourrir… Je n'ai pas encore ton âme mais ça ne devrait pas tarder… Et en attendant, grâce à TA colère, j'ai réussi à nous débarrasser d'un de ces anges… Ton petit ange a payé pour toi…**

Eiri sentait la colère monter une fois de plus en lui, l'envahissant lentement et doucement, telle un poison. Mais cette fois, elle était aussi forte à l'encontre de Seguchi que vis-à-vis de lui-même.

**C'est bien… Viens te battre…**

_Tu ne te perdras pas, j'ai confiance en toi,_ murmura la voix de Shuichi au fond de lui. Il pouvait presque voir le sourire radieux de son petit ange devant lui. Un sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui. Eiri baissa la tête, submergé par le chagrin et les souvenirs de ces quelques semaines de pur bonheur avec son amant. Alors des larmes, aussi belles que celles de cet ange qui s'était penché sur lui, coulèrent le long de ses joues blanches. Lentement, tandis qu'il déversait ces larmes, il se vidait de toute sa colère… Comme si ces gouttelettes salées étaient l'eau salvatrice qui le lavait de ce pêché mortel qui lui avait coûté l'amour de sa vie. Au bout d'un long moment, il releva les yeux vers son ennemi de toujours et dit :

**Je ne me perdrai pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Le seul à qui j'aurais donné mon âme est mort par TA faute et non la mienne. Je tiendrai mes promesses en te refusant mon âme…**

Puis il se détourna et repartit…

**XXX XXX XXX**

Il avait marché pendant des heures, torturé par sa peine d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie et néanmoins heureux d'avoir sauvé ce pourquoi Shuichi s'était sacrifié : son âme. Sans trop savoir comment, ses pas l'avaient guidé à travers toute la ville jusqu'à ce parc où Shuichi et lui avaient contemplé le soleil couchant. Il s'était assis sur le même banc à ceci près que cette fois, c'était sous une nuit claire, sans nuages, parsemés d'étoiles lumineuses avec une pleine lune basse qui dominait le ciel. Des larmes continuaient de rouler silencieusement sur ses joues tandis que son esprit était hanté par l'image de son amant lui souriant, l'embrassant, chantant pour lui, dormant au creux de ses bras, se sacrifiant pour lui…

**Il te manque.**

Eiri ne tilta même pas en entendant cette voix cristalline qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Shindo Maïko. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**Il m'a demandé de répondre aux questions que tu lui as posées. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de savoir.**

Eiri ne se sentait pas la force de réfléchir à savoir si oui ou non la vérité ferait du bien. Alors il la laissa continuer.

**Il y a une lutte en ce monde… Une lutte pour des âmes… Des mortels sont destinés, avant même leur naissance, à faire de grandes choses. Pour chacun de ces mortels est envoyé un ange gardien et un démon, qui s'incarnent en un être humain afin de se fondre dans la masse. Ils naissent donc humain à ceci près qu'il possèdent les dons de ceux d'en haut, ou des autres, ceux qui viennent d'en bas. Jamais les mortels ne sont tombés amoureux de leur ange gardien. Ils peuvent s'en enticher, comme Tatsuha l'a fait avec moi. Mais pour Shuichi et toi, c'était différent. C'était du véritable amour. Le Destin, ou je ne sais quelle autre force, a fait que vos âmes étaient liées : l'ange en Shuichi s'est incarné dans la personne destinée à être ton âme sœur. Et rien ni personne ne peut s'interposer à ce genre de chose. Rien ni personne ne pouvait vous séparer, pas même ces règles qui interdisent aux mortels et aux éthérés d'être ensemble. C'est pour ça que dès que tu as vu mon frère tu as reconnu en lui l'amour de ta vie. C'est également pour cette raison et à cause de la nature angélique de Shuichi que vous partagiez les mêmes rêves. Et tout comme tu ne cesseras jamais de l'aimer, il t'aimait d'un amour infini. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est sacrifié pour te sauver et pas uniquement parce que c'était son devoir d'ange gardien. Il savait depuis le début que tout commencerait par votre relation et que tout finirait par elle également, mais malgré tout il n'a jamais pu rejeter cet amour. Il a tout fait pour te mettre sur la voix de lumière qui t'attend dans l'avenir : il t'a redonné goût à ton art, il t'a redonné le goût du véritable amour. Et quand le moment où tu as failli te perdre est venu, il a tout donné pour toi ; jusqu'à sa vie. Parce qu'étant ce qu'il était, sauver ton âme était son unique raison d'être. Quant à Seguchi, il était ton antagoniste, mais aussi celui de Shuichi car son but à lui était de te tromper et de voler ton âme, pour t'empêcher d'accomplir ce que tu étais destiné à faire. Nous ne savions pas qu'il était celui envoyé par les autres, au début. Mais nous l'avons su à peu près au même moment où il nous a découvert. Je crois que pour le reste, ce dont tu as été témoin tout à l'heure te permettra de comprendre.**

Après ce très long monologue, un silence étrange s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Eiri se décide enfin à demander à Maïko :

**Mais vous êtes humains malgré tout…**

**Oui, comme je te l'ai dit, nous nous incarnons dans être humain pour nous confondre parmi vous. Lorsque les anges descendent sur Terre, il s'agit d'une sorte de réincarnation, sans quoi nous ne sommes que des esprits. Alors nous naissons, grandissons, vieillissons et mourons. Nous éprouvons les choses comme vous. Nous pleurons, nous rions. Nous sommes de vrais humains. Tout comme les autres… Ceux comme Seguchi. Mais nous sommes aussi différents. Notre rôle dès notre naissance est de répandre le bonheur et de protéger les âmes, en particulier celles de ceux qu'on nous a envoyé guider. Celui des autres, ceux qui viennent d'en bas, est d'étendre le chaos et de mener les bonnes âmes à leur perte, surtout celle des mortels élus pour faire des choses importantes, comme toi. Nous venons au monde dans des familles normales également : nos parents ne sont au courant de rien, et Fujisaki n'est pas comme Seguchi…**

**Tu as dit que Shu était mon âme soeur et que rien ni personne ne pouvait nous séparer, mais Seguchi nous a séparé. La mort nous a séparé ! **

**Je suis désolée. Je ne suis qu'un ange gardien, celui de ton frère. Si ça ne dépendait que moi, vous n'auriez jamais pu être séparés. Mais ceux d'en haut en ont décidé autrement. Demain matin, plus personne ne se souviendra de Shuichi, de son existence. Plus personne à part Seguchi et moi. Et toi, si tu veux continuer avec ces souvenirs qui te feront souffrir à jamais... On m'a envoyé t'offrir ce choix.**

Eiri ne savait plus que penser. Il souffrait tellement... Etait-il vraiment prêt à perdre la seule chose qui le lie encore à Shuichi ? Etait-il vraiment prêt à souffrir encore des années, peut-être même toute sa vie, pour un souvenir ? Mais quel souvenir ! Celui de son ange, celui de l'homme de sa vie, celui de l'être le plus pur et le plus parfait à ses yeux... Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas oublier ce garçon étrange, mais adorable. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier Shuichi, quitte à en souffrir, à vie. Ce serait sa peine, sa croix à porter, pour avoir cédé à la colère de sa vengeance et à l'orgueil de son statut de chef de gang à sauver. Shu-chan avait raison: il n'avait pas besoin d'être vengé, c'était Eiri et lui seul qui en avait envie...

**Non, je veux me souvenir de chaque instant...**

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau, puis, devinant qu'il n'y aurait plus de questions, Maïko se leva et dit avec un sourire aux lèvres :

**Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour tu l'entendras de nouveau chanter pour toi…**

La jeune femme disparut dans la nuit. Eiri restait seul, sur ce banc où il aurait tant aimé sentir Shuichi se blottir contre lui, réclamant silencieusement sa chaleur. Mais non, il était seul, dans la douce froideur de cette nuit sombre mais pourtant si belle. Son regard se fixa sur la lune argentée qui brillait au-dessus de lui et bientôt il vit tomber avec une lenteur envoûtante, les premiers flocons de neige de cet hiver qui lui présageait une intense solitude… Il sentit les minuscules cristaux de glace se poser sur son visage et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

**Shuichi…**

**XXX XXX XXX**

Eiri retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel vers les 2h du matin. Il verrouilla derrière lui et alluma les lumières. Un coup d'œil autour de lui et il se laissa glisser dos à la porte. Il parcourut sa chevelure d'or avec ses doigts. Ses larmes s'étaient enfin taries mais la douleur demeurait. _Comment pourrais-je encore réussir à m'endormir dans cette chambre où tout me rappelle Shuichi ? Ce lit où je le tenais serré contre moi pendant des heures et dans lequel j'ai passé les plus belles nuits de ma vie. Ce balcon sur lequel on a passé des heures assis sur la banquette, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et m'inspirant pour mes histoires de sa simple présence, de ses simples caresses. Cette salle de bain où on prenait nos bains et nos douches ensemble, appréciant la chaleur de l'autre. Et même cette commode sur laquelle je lui ai fait l'amour après qu'il m'ait aidé à y ranger mes affaires quand je me suis installé ici définitivement… Je ne veux pas perdre mes souvenirs de Shuichi… Je veux juste qu'il ne me hante pas. Peut-être que je devrais changer de chambre, ou même d'hôtel. Je devrais peut-être même carrément changer de ville et faire ce que Shu m'a dit : envoyer mes histoires à un éditeur. Si j'ai réussi à émouvoir un ange avec mes histoires, alors je devrais pouvoir en faire autant avec un vieux con grincheux… _

Regagnant un peu le sourire, Eiri se leva, quitta son uniforme du lycée qu'il portait encore et qui était tâché de sang et enfila un jeans, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit, fourrant sa tête dans les oreillers moelleux qui sentaient encore un peu l'odeur de Shuichi.

**Tu me manques déjà tellement… C'en est insupportable… **

Il ferma les yeux, serrant contre lui les couvertures. Il repensa à ce soir-là, où il avait quitté la maison familiale parce que son père l'avait surpris avec Shuichi et qu'il l'avait obligé à choisir entre le jeune homme et la maison. Le choix avait été vite fait et il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

**_Viens avec moi… _**avait demandé Eiri.

Il se souvenait encore avec quelle douceur son petit ange avait pris son visage entre ses petites mains délicates.

**_Pour toujours ? _**avait-il murmuré en plongeant son regard améthyste dans les iris ambrés du blond.

Il se rappela qu'à cet instant il avait pris conscience de la force de son amour pour ce garçon. Il lui aurait donné son âme ; à lui et à personne d'autre.

Alors Eiri ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard au ciel par-delà la baie vitrée. La neige continuait à tomber à gros flocons sous la lumière de la lune blanche. Il esquissa un petit sourire triste et murmura :

**Pour toujours, mon ange…**

**Notes : **Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire car je suis en train d'en écrire la suite que s'appellera « Lettres à mon Ange ». Je travaille aussi sur « Quand tout bascule… » qui sera corrigé par Laku-san et sur « Dessine-moi ton amour » qui sera corrigé par Shizuka Kurai. Cette fic est mini, comme « Pour toujours », mais dans un registre beaucoup plus comique. A bientôt sur « Should I believe in Destiny ? » chapitre 14 et « Des Surprises à la pelle » chapitre 8.

Encore merci à Shizu d'amour . Kikou à Tichan !!! Gros poutous Drudrue… Et petit clin d'œil à Blue Tea dont je suis devenue la bêta-lectrice.


End file.
